My brother's keeper: Red Headed Trouble
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: A mysterious redhead saves piers from a horrible fate, But when he learns she loses the memories that may be they key to stopping the next bio-terrorist attack, will he be able to return the favor? What secrets will he unlock about her past with a certain blond? Will he be able to convince Jake to forgive her sins? PiersxOC JakexSherry ChrisxJill LeonxAda. Rated M for safety
1. Unexpected rescue

**Hello world! just a story i thought of :3 **

**i was upset about Piers' death so i decided in my world he shall live! **

**this story includes OCCs and might not be 100% factual since i havent played all the games.**

**I'm still not 100% sure what to name my character or how this story should be named so just look for my username :3 I have OCD so until im satisfied these chapters will keep having minor changes**

**anyway. ENJOY! R&R!**

**I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL ONLY MY CHARACTERS! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected rescue**

**Piers POV:**

The underwater base was falling apart around us. A voice repeated "unable to support water pressure." Captain Chris Redfield and I ran to the escape pods. The C virus took almost all of my energy and I'll be damned if I let it take my humanity before I made sure the captain was safe.

I could feel the virus intruding every thought I had. I had to fight the urge to kill the man i wanted so badly to save. I felt my mutated right arm throbbing for me to use it. My head was cloudy and I was weak and dizzy. I stumbled and fell, groaning as I tried to maintain my sanity and hold in the pain, causing my captain to come next to me and help me up again.

"Piers! Godammit..."

Between moans, I managed to choke out a "No, just go."

"No! I'm gonna get you out of here. J-Just hang on!" Chris said as he lifted me, causing the groans to become louder as a stabbing pain ripped through my chest.

We ran through doors as water spilled in and the ceiling fell apart.

"Stay put" the captain ordered as he sat me down to deal with the escape pods. I was panting, trying to stay in control. Chris came back to my side. "See that? I'm gonna get you out of here." I just nodded as he went back to work with the pods. My arm throbbed again, the virus was getting stronger. I could feel its hold on me increase. My head span and all I wanted was to die already. I looked down at my BSAA patch. Oh the irony...I turned myself into the very things we hunt to make sure the world and my captain were safe. I did it for them...

"C'mon...c'mon...got it!" the captain yelled as he readied the pod. the door opened and Chirs returned to my side, kneeling down. "Here we go, Piers. We're getting out of here." I nodded as he helped me up.

_No _I thought_ youre getting out of here. _I pushed him away, my patch in his hand. He looked down at it in confusion.

There were so many things I wanted to say. That I wish i could go with him, continue my work at the BSAA. I wished I could tell him how much I appreciated his support and that he was the best captain a man could hope for. That I knew he was a hero.

But I couldnt speak. Even if I wanted to.

There is no longer a place for me in the BSAA.

With my good arm I pushed him into the escape pod and quickly closed the door.

"Piers! What are you doing?! Godammit! Listen to me! Theres still time! We can get you out of here!" Chris started pounding on the glass. But even for a man his size, it did nothing.

I shook my head. _Times run out for me captain. _

I went over to the launching panel.

"Piers! What are you doing!? Open the god dammed door! That's an order!" His voice had more urgency than command in it and I just ignored it. I wanted to die while I was still in control. God knows what will happen if I went with him.

I lifted my good hand to the switch.

"Piers no! You can still make it out...GOD DAMMIT, PIERS!" His voice sounded urgent.

_Goodbye, Captain._ I thought as I pushed the leaver. I went over to the window as he was pounding against it.

"No! Piers open the god dammed door! Piers...no..." he looked at me, defeated.

I shook my head. I held my head up and smirked, nodding slightly.

_Eyes to the sky, Captain. Goodbye Chris. _

The pod then launched, the last thing I heard was Chris shouting my name. Things continued to rumble and fall apart around me, but my eyes never left the lights pod. There was no hope for me and I knew it. The vaccine wasn't even made yet, and even if it was I wouldn't be able to hold on to my humanity for much longer. This is how it should be. How it has to be.

Suddenly, Haos decided to show his ugly face again, attacking the escape pod.

I gathered all the energy I could muster, the electricity running through my body. All that power, focused into my mutated arm. He wasn't getting my captain.

Chris chose me to be on his team for my aim and proficiency as a sniper. I was about to prove him right once again. I aimed and released, lifting my arm and releasing a bolt of lighting. It hit it's intended target and Haos released the pod, exploding in a burst of underwater fire as Chris slipped away to the surface.

He was safe.

I felt my heart skid and got weak, pain inside of my chest, the virus reminding me why i was dying. I groaned as I got to one knee, clutching my stomach with my good arm. Here is where it ends for me.

"So that's Chris Redfield huh? How sweet." A woman's voice said. It couldn't be Ada, but that tone...

I looked up, panicked. She couldn't be alive.

"Behind you." The voice said. I turned around alittle too quickly, my head spinning. I shook it to clear it and glared at the woman in front of me, which was quickly replaced by shock. Not Ada. But someone familiar... She had unnaturally bright crystal blue eyes, fair skin and long dark red hair, bangs slightly covering one eye. But her face was the smug grin Ada had on. My face returned to its glare. She was in all black, black combat boots that reached to her knees and a long jacket opened to reveal a really tight looking vest.

"Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you. Piers Nivans, right? You look like you went through hell and back. And the mutation on your face...eww. You looked a lot cuter in your profile picture." She joked as she took a step towards me. I took two steps back.

"Stay...there," I huffed. "Who-who are you?!" My voice cracked in the end, making it sound like a growl.

"Let's just say you and Chris just helped make my job a lot easier...and now I owe you. I work for neo-umbrella. I was assigned to terminate Ada's clone. Since I know her best, only I was qualified." She took a step closer.

wait...CLONE!?

the confusion must have shown because she nodded and closed the distance between us, that smirk still placed on her face. I swung my mutated arm to swat her away but she easily dodged and sweep-kicked me, making me land hard on my back, the already low air ran out of me. I winced in pain, unable to move much.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," she said calmly as she stood over me and took out her phone. She dialed a number and held it to her ear. Whoever answered didn't even say hello. "There's been a change in plans. I need you to pick up a...package for me. He will be holding the two samples I owe. He's been infected. I'm drawing a sample and giving him a blood dose. My minds made up. Drop him off at BSAA headquarters. Write a note addressed to Claire Redfield on my behalf telling her to give him to her brother."

She paused for a minute. I could only hear her side of the conversation and it bothered me for some reason. I tried to get up. The virus was begging me to use it. To have all that power in the palm of my hand. If I used it I could take her out easily...no I couldn't. I wanted to die human. I groaned as another wave of pain hit me, causing a look from my red haired problem. "I'm staying in China. My gut is telling me something's up...and I'm finding out what."

There was another pause. and the red haired woman just said, "I'll be fine," as she removed the device from her ear and pushed a few icons.

When she was finished she looked at me and smirked a little wider. I glared again, trying to get myself up, only to be pushed back down by a heavy boot.

"Down, and stay still, we don't want to make this hard, now do we?" She commanded, pulling out a needle. Before I could fight my arm throbbed and I held on to it, moaning. The red-head then stuck me with the needle, quickly drawing blood. Just as fast, she covered it and put it in my chest, pocket, along with two others. She then used another vial to draw blood from herself. Afterwards she looked at me, the grin wiped from her face. It was replaced by something else. She was serious.

"This might hurt a bit but...here goes nothing..." She muttered as she injected me on my mutated arm. I yelled in pain as I felt my muscles throb, my arm mutating once again.

"What...the hell...did you do?!" I yelled, glaring at her as I wiggled in pain.

"I'm saving your life." She muttered. She then grabbed me a little too easily as she pushed me into an escape pod. "You're welcome," she smiled as she closed the door and pushed the lever.

"WAIT! I yelled as I slammed face first against the glass. "Who are you?!"

The pod charged up and began to move. Just over the roar I could make out "Camellia Reaper."

And I blacked out.


	2. Torment

**I'm going to try my best to keep this story updated, short and sweet :)**

**Too bad it can't be that way because I like detail. ;) I'm just bad at remembering all of it.**

**And there's alot to fill in for unwanted questions so bear with me!**

**Not all of it will be 100% accurate and may be confusing o.o**

**This next chapter was hard, I had so much i wanted to write.**

**ENJOY! R&R!**

**I DONT OWN RE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back at the BSAA**

**Piers POV:**

I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm dead I'm dead... She had to have killed me. Or worse, turned me into a complete monster.

As if I wasn't one already.

The strong scent of rubbing alcohol hit me. Where the hell was I? It was dark. My eyes were closed and I was scared to open them. Scared to see if I had become a hideous monster. Scared I'd wake up to see I destroyed the BSAA. Had to face facts eventually...

Slowly, I opened one. I was blinded by light and shielded my eyes with my hands.

Wait...my hands. I sat up automatically, getting slightly dizzy, but i didn't care. I was too busy squinting at my hands.

Perfectly normal. Not a mutation in sight.

I lifted my hands to my face, just around my eye, where I felt a slight bump, soft tender skin reaching from around my forehead on top of my left eye all the way to the bottom of my right jaw line, the scar just barely touching the bridge of my nose.

I sighed a breath of relief. No mutation. Whatever Camellia did to me worked...

Wait. Camellia...neo-umbrella agent. I needed to track her down.

My head started hurting and I rested it in my mutation free arm. I'd have to ask the Captain for info on her. Once the pain subsided alittle, I took in my surroundings for the first time. I was in a hospital bed, presumably the BSAA medical unit. I was in a white hospital gown, smeared with alittle blood from my previous wounds and mutation. Everything in here was white, with no windows and one door. I had no doubt this place was under ground. People like me who might be infected wouldn't be allowed so close to civilian lives, probably never again. The thought made me cringe with grief. No, I did it for my country, for the BSAA, for my captain...

"You look like hell, partner."

I looked up, feeling the weight in my chest lift slightly. Chris was just walking inside of the room, ginning at me. I gave him a half-hearted grin,

"I feel worse than I look. What happened?"

"You tell me, a while after I filed my report Claire gave me a call that you were found in Edonia as she was helping survivors of the most recent break out. The BSAA picked you up and brought you to HQ and you've been here since. I honestly thought I lost you for a second. Now I have to redo that entire report," Chris grinned, feigning annoyance as he came to my side. "I thought you were done for...how'd you make it out? No signs of mutation or anything." His voice was serious again, a hushed voice.

I sighed. I almost forgot about how the BSAA would react to me becoming a BOW, the very things I strove to eliminate from this world. I decided if there was anyone in the world I could trust with this, it was the Captain. Maybe we could pinpoint who she is and get some answers.

"This woman...Camellia. She was watching us try to escape. She injected me with her blood and sent me in the pod with a few samples...wait the samples! What happened to those?"

Chris looked at me, brows furrowed. I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach.

"Piers, you didn't come with any samples. Whatever information we have on the new C virus strain you injected yourself with will come from the blood test results. They're also going to try to give you a vaccine to see if anything happens afterwards."

I looked away, glaring down at my clenched fists. Whoever dropped me off at Edonia had to have those samples. We needed to get them before another viral break out happens, one I might not be able to help stop. Chris put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. His eyes were full of genuine concern.

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure you're ok, alright Piers? I want you to make a full recovery so we can continue what we do best. And that's rid this world of bio-terrorism."

"I doubt they'll let me continue, Captain. I'm a BOW now, why would they? I don't even know if I can control it."

"You did fine when you saved my life, which I'm entirely grateful for, what makes any other time so different? Besides, Sherry Birkin is a BOW too, and yet she works for National Security. You're one of our best soldiers and I refuse to let Jill let you go without trying everything in our power."

I looked at my captain, trying to see if there was any hint of doubt, but the man seemed to be so sure.

"Piers, you are a hero. That sacrifice will never be in vain. Besides," he continued, his sudden good mood taking me by surprise. "The Piers Nivans I know wouldn't let something so simple as this virus keep him down."

This earned him a grin. Of course, he was right. Virus or no virus I was going to do all I could to make sure my sacrifice wasn't in vain. "You got that right, captain."

"He won't have to." A woman said, entering. I recognized her. The commanding voice, blond hair turning its natural brunette at the roots and no nonsense look would make any soldier stand straight and quake with fear. That is, any soldier but the very opinionated me. Years of dealing with these types of outbreaks showed on her features just as they did with Chris; stern voice, hard eyes and little tolerance for error. But all the same she was just as kindhearted as Chris was, just a lot stricter.

"Jill Sandwich," Chris greeted with a nod and grin, that caused the female BSAA soldier to roll her eyes, grinning herself. Jill Valentine, co-founder of the BSAA and Chris' old partner. I've heard all the stories of Wesker and Chris' legacy and only a few times while being around him have I gotten a chance to meet Jill personally. Each time he would address her by that nickname she hated so much. And each time I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the open and heart-felt relationship these two had. It made me feel honored to take her place as Chris' partner.

"Chris-bear, Piers." She greeted, nodding at each of us. I just nodded back, her previous words still holding my curiosity. "According to our blood tests, the virus is fully bonded. The way it seems you won't be facing any problems with mutations. Of course, this could change in matters of extreme pressure sometime in the future. For that reason, you will have to go through a series of tests to see the nature of your virus and if it can be potentially harmful to yourself and those around you."

My heart sank slightly. Becoming the BSAA's test subject didn't sound all too appealing.

"But as of now, once you are discharged from the hospital you can resume duty. You're a lucky young man, Lieutenant Nivans. Chris and I have gotten into many conversations regarding your health and stability, he wouldn't let up until I agreed to do everything I can so you can be his partner again. Thank you...for taking care of my friend." Jill's smile was small but sincere.

Her sudden thanks caught me by surprise. The only one I was used to being so affectionate was Chris. Not even my father was that affectionate. I always figured military personnel were serious, but then Chris recruited me. He's told me time and time again we were all apart of his family in some way. I couldn't agree more. I couldn't help the smile that curled on my lips as I nodded at Jill's kind words. Chris fought for me to be his partner. I couldn't have been luckier. He truly was the best. I kinda felt bad now for telling Jill I found him wasting away in a bar when she was worried sick about him. God, the beating she gave him...

But there was still something that bothered me...

"So I'm guessing the vaccine won't turn me back to normal?"

"Vaccines are used for prevention of infections. Your blood already shows traces of the vaccine keeping the virus in check but if you wish we can give you the vaccine again. However, I doubt it'll do much. Viruses mutate to survive vaccines and we don't want to risk losing you to the virus."

In other words, Camellia's blood had the anti-virus in it. But how? Jake Muller was the only known anti-virus. I knew I was missing something important. I struggled to remember what it was but all I got was a headache.

"Piers says that the woman who saved him, Camellia, had samples of the virus. She worked for neo-umbrella" Chirs informed Jill, his massive arms crossing across his chest. Jill took note of his comment and sighed.

"Neo-umbrella? Interesting...I'll look into it. But as for now lets let him make a full recovery before trying to get details. The doctor doesn't want him under extreme pressure just yet."

* * *

**I'm doing the rest of the story in general POV except for a few instances :3**

Under extreme pressure was an understatement. Dozens of needles, injections, operations and other torturous methods later and the BSAAs top ranking sniper was cleared for battle. He felt like he couldn't get out of there fast enough, the torture of being a lab rat took a lot out of the sniper. And it didn't help at all when he got a good look at his body for the first time. He had lost a lot of weight being tested on, his well toned body stripped of whatever progress years in the military made. The scar around his eye was nothing compared to the ones that invaded his shoulder and chest. The pink flesh completely covered his shoulder and decorated his chest just around his rib cage, making him look like someone took a bite out of him. Might as well have...

But with help from Chris and the BSAA's gym, he was able to gain more than what he had lost in terms of his body. Chris pushed him every day and, even though he his muscles weren't close to as impressive as Chris' arms were, he was still satisfied with the results. As far as his powers go; Piers was able to control his electric discharge when calm. However, the faster his pulse got the harder it was to control. Not to mention the more damage he sustained to himself and those around him when he used it. The virus didn't do much to change the real him. His personality was the same. He healed noticeably faster, jumped a little higher, was sightly faster and stronger than before, but none to the point where he was Albert Wesker's equal. Other than that, he was fine. Of course, the doctors warned his captain to keep Piers as calm as possible around civilians, but Chris waved off their warning. He trusted his second in command with his life. Something like this was just child's play to the ace sniper. After all, what kind of sniper never missed a target if he couldn't focus and remain calm?

As Piers and Chris went to receive orders, Piers struggled whether or not to ask his captain for help searching for the woman who saved him and take her into custody. She did save him, but the fact she worked for neo-umbrella made her an enemy, one that needed to be found so he can ask her what the hell she did to the young protege and why. He didn't believe the reason she gave him for a second. She never met Chris. And if she really did know Ada why didn't she just let him die?

She was constantly on his mind, tormenting him with her words, her actions and, most annoyingly, that stupid grin on her face that made you feel like you were missing something important, something that could very well end your life. And he hated it, it made him feel helpless. Like there was nothing anyone can do to get her to spill what she was hiding. He'd make her spill. There was absolutely nothing on her and the frustration was eating him alive. He needed to know how she got those anti-bodies...

And this worried Chris slightly. His lack of focus could cost them both their lives, but he trusted his sniper. Camellia would be the death of them both. But Piers was there when he needed him and so Chris would be there for his second in command.

Piers tried his best to focus while receiving orders. There was another C-virus outbreak in Taichi, China. The large population made this very hard. They were to find any survivors and report back, hopefully with a sample of the virus. Any survivors were to be given the vaccine. After all survivors were accounted for, the place would be nuked. Simple enough.

After hours on the BSAAs chopper, Alpha team stepped off to look at the scenery. Several houses, trash cans and other things were burning. There wasn't a soul on the streets. Cars were parked in the middle of the street, making an easy run through almost impossible. There was an eerie, creepy silence, making alpha teams foot steps echo around the large town. This was something out of a horror movie. But hey, didn't they live one?

Chris started debriefing "Alright team, HQ says survivors are in a nearby church. We are to secure the facility so the BSAA can send in choppers so we can leave. Anything interesting pops up and you are to report it IMMEDIATELY. Stay with your partners and with the group. DO NOT stray too far. That is how most of you will end up dead. Understood?"

"Yes Captain!" The team eagerly cheered. And with that, they started their way through the destruction, carefully maneuvering themselves so they can get to the church without being detected.

Piers' mind was still on the mysterious woman who saved her. He half hoped she would show up so he can give chase and hopefully get some answers...

_No, _he quickly shook the thought out of his head. _Orders first. Revenge later. Don't end up like Chris back in Edonia._

As he struggled with his thoughts, and infected jumped out of the corner or a nearby alley way, knocking him down. Luckily shooting his sniper was second nature to him, he no-scoped the zombie in the torso as it fell on top of him and after a brief struggle, pushed him off of him, ending the attackers life with a heavy boot to the head.

"PIERS!" Chris called, coming to his side at once.

"I'm sorry captain, my head just isn't straight." Piers mumbled.

"Well get your head out of your ass Piers, you could've been killed. I need you to focus." Chris scolded, turning around to continue leading his men.

"Yes, captain..." Piers mumbled, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to get distracted. He quickly caught up with his captain and, more alert, watched the teams back, looking through his scope at the surrounding for any heads to shoot off, his hawk eyes not missing a beat.

There was a nearby scream.

"CAPTAIN!" Piers shouted, pointing to a group of zombies attacking a smaller group of locals.

"Alpha team to HQ, we've located civilians under attack, we're engaging the enemy." Chris shouted into his headset, running towards the trouble, Piers following close behind.

"HQ to Alpha team, rescue those civilians at all costs." Came the answer.

"Copy that. Alpha team move in!"

As Alpha team grew closer, most of them beginning to shoot down the large group of zombies, Piers froze. Those weren't locals. Especially the red-headed woman. She was fighting off the two others, that looked like Leon and Helena as they tried to calm her down and take care of the swarm of zombies at the same time, not going as smoothly as they would have liked.

It was Camellia.


	3. Yes, father

**WHOO HOO LEON SHOWS UP TO SAVE THE DAY WITH A ROCKET LAUNCHER TO THE FACE! In all honesty I'm not sure what I'm gonna write about so I hope this Chapter comes out good! In all honesty I wanted my OC to stab someone but couldn't fit it so...oh well. Any thoughts or questions or anything you want to see is appreciated :) I'll try to figure out the names of the guns they use because most of my arsenal includes, coincidentally, rifles and knives :X. **

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL!**

* * *

**By the way we're still with Piers:**

He didn't know whether he was lucky or not. Here she was, just as he hoped. He wanted to march right up to her and...and what? But he couldn't move, suddenly shaken. He felt small sparks of electricity dance around his rifle as his heart quickened. There was something different about her, she didn't have that smug grin on her face. Instead, she looked terrified. The fact she looked exhausted didn't help. If Piers didn't know better, he would have said she almost looked innocent, like one of the survivors he always had to save. Almost...

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed in fright as Leon tried to push her behind him.

"You're getting in the way!" Leon yelled, taking the head off of a nearby zombie with his trusty wing-shooter handgun. He then turned to Camellia. "We're trying to get you to safety, you need to stay behind me." Camellia just closed her eyes, holding her head as if it was going to break it two.

"PIERS! SNAP OUT OF IT THEY NEED HELP!" Chris' voice brought him back to himself, switching to his MP-AF and shooting at the never ending group of zombies, his hawk eyes allowing him to take them down with ease.

He decided it was now or never before telling him, "The red head! That's Camellia!" He quickly ran to Leon's aid who was still struggling to get a hold of Camellia, easily decapitating a few near by zombies. Chris made his way towards Leon as well.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing here?!" Chris asked, shooting a few zombies, one tried to grab his gun so he shook him off and smashed the assault rifle in it's skull, ensuring the zombies death along with a shower of blood and brains on the butt of the gun as it slowly disintegrated in a spark of flames.

"It's a long story and now isn't the place or the time!" He responded as he backed Camellia into a corner so he had a few seconds to shoot a nearby zombie. One came up behind Leon and Piers took note, grabbing his Anti-material rifle, and blasting its head off. The shot was close to Camellia's head and she screamed as the blood showered on her, covering her ears from the sound of the blast.

"I'm going to guess you're just going to stand there and let us do all the work?" Piers growled at her, feeling like it was a bit off looking at her terrified expression.

"She suffers from memory lost. As of right now there's nothing she can do." Leon shouted over his gunfire, reloading quickly. "Shit! We need to get out of here I'm on my last clip!"

_Memory loss...?_ That was the last thing he wanted to hear right now, but instead of pressing on he knew they needed to get to safety. _Shoot now, questions later._

"Captain!" Piers called. But Chris was already on it.

"Alpha team, retreat! We need to find a safe place away from these things!"

As Alpha team gathered, still holding off the zombies, Leon caught sight of Ada, motioning him over a nearby underground train station.

_Great, I hate trains._ Leon thought as he grabbed Camellia's hand and ran towards it. After his past adventures with the first C virus outbreak he knew for sure the undead were running these trains, hoping to reduce them to a pile of blood and limbs if the were to take as much as a step in the wrong direction.

Alpha team followed closely behind. The group of zombies tried to run after them, most clumsily falling over the other bodies and themselves. Luckily the average zombie isn't as smart as the J'avo...

Chris got to the doors of the train station first, "Piers!" He called, holding one side of the doors. The zombies were slowly gaining up to their targets.

"I'm on it!" Piers replied as he ran up and grabbed the other side. Together, the pulled the doors open, waiting for the clear of the two Alpha team members that ran inside, flashlights on. Leon and Helena opened fire again, trying to slow down the group of zombies, when Leon's wingshooter clicked empty, the blond muttering profanity under his breath as he pulled out his knife.

When all was clear Leon and Helena ran in first with Camellia, followed by Chris and Piers, while the doors slid shut. Not even a second later the sounds of moans and slamming was heard against the door.

"A few more seconds and we all would've been zombie chow," Leon muttered, turning on his flashlight while the others did the same. "Sorry but I'm not on the menu..."

The platform was dirty, trash and blood lining the floors.

"Where to now?" one of the Alpha team members asked.

"First things first," Chris said, joining Leon with Piers in tow. "What's going on here?"

Leon sighed. "If I tell you...I need you to keep an open mind..." Piers didn't like where this was going, but he gave his Captain a reassuring nod before Chris nodded himself.

The blond agent closed his eyes and sighed again. _Shes going to kill me I just know it. Sorry Ada. _"Ada broke into the DSO facility thinking we stole intel from her organization. Turns out we got things taken too...including my report on Raccoon City."

Chris' eyes instantly went from questioning to hard. "So Piers was right, the Ada we chased in Tatchi was just a clone. And stolen intel on Raccoon city...if that information gets into the wrong hands..."

Leon nodded, "We're all done for. The only thing anyone can do with that information and whatever they stole from Ada can only be used to cause panic and chaos. All the things stole had to do with the virus outbreaks, vaccines and the viruses themselves. We can only assume an outside force is working on this, one that most likely has ties to umbrella. Helena and I were sent to investigate. Hunnigan is finding out all she could in the meantime."

Piers shifted uncomfortably next to Chris. This wasn't good news, no doubt the BSAA would be the next target. "Captain, has any information been taken from the BSAA?"

Chris sighed. "They would have to get through Jill first, I only hope our security system is strong enough to hold its own until we return..."

"That's just the problem..." Helena chimed in. "Ada says that the only person with the intellect to be able to override any and every system without getting noticed is her partner but she was pronounced missing after China. After about a week of search she was deemed killed-in-action. But Ada wouldn't have it, she said her partner used to go on suicide missions for fun and would come back without a scratch. And the problem with her partners disappearance is..." Helena stopped, shaken

Leon picked up, his voice rough with the heaviness of the situation, "Shes the intel expert. She literally knows everything on all the zombie outbreaks and the people behind it, even Wesker. She knows about our government and the BSAA, she even knows about STARS. Once she went missing so did all the information."

"Wait," Piers interjected. "All of this was almost a month ago. Why are you out here now?"

"I'm guessing this is Ada's partner..." Chris answered for Leon, trying to put all the pieces together in his head. After Leon's nod he continued. "So she wasn't dead and didn't remember anything...which means whoever took all this info is the one who erased her memories."

Piers looked at Camellia with uneasy eyes as she slowly walked around the platform, looking at the dirty pictures. Ada's Partner? He shifted feet again. He was missing something. It explained why she reminded him of Ada when they first met, but she was after the clone that worked for neo-umbrella. Did she lie about what she was truly doing?

"And this outbreak. That's what really makes me uneasy. She didn't remember Ada's face when she tried to rescue her, that's why she asked me to hold on to her wile she investigates. She didn't know who I was at first but after a while...she told me she remembered me and later recognized Ada."

"You?" Chris asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "How does she remember you?"

"She's worked with Ada for years. We met briefly a few times. Once in Arklay mountain; once in Spain. She got along with your sister just fine, even risked her life for her and Sherry. We thought she died back in Arklay...so we just left her. Then I saw her again in Spain picking Ada up after she took the Plagas sample from me. My only guess is something jogged her memory back. Hopefully as we escape she'll remember more things and put an end to this mess."

"I see...what I don't understand is why you're helping a neo-umbrella agent." Chris looked at him expectantly, but Leon's face only revealed confusion.

"What do you-" Leon started.

"Umbrella..." Camellia whispered, fully captivated by the wall in front of her, drawing Leon's and Chris' attention to join with Piers'.

"You remember?" Leon asked, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She was staring intently at a picture of yellow flower with large pedals. He noted and tried a different approach. "It that the flower you're named after? I know Helena said something about..."

"The Camellia blossom is a silent flower," she spoke softly, almost in a trance, brows furrowed as she tried to remember. Everyone listened in silence. Her lips curled upwards as she grinned slightly, remembering the day perfectly. Her hand found the picture on the wall and gently stroked it. "It has no scent. It's fruit is dry and barren..."

_"When the pedals fall and the flower dies, it is sad and tragic." A soft voice of a girl not much older than 16 sounded. Her voice was filled with pride as she spoke the information, gently stroking the large yellow flower in front of her. She was in a green house somewhere in the facility. This was where she spent her little free time. The rest of her time was harsh, filled with mission after mission, killing person after person, training and studying vasts amounts of advanced information for hours to win some sort of small, cold praise by this one man..._

_"It is a wide species and adapts well to its environments due to its rapid growth. The leaves are usually used for tea. It makes whoever is in possession of it rich with its delicious tea, and it can be used for a great variety of things, from medicine to a simple decoration. But once the flower dies, there's nothing you can do to stop it. The pedals will fall, thus ending the life of the unscented flower. In nature, this will go unnoticed, making it sad. Because the flower has no smell and the fruit is dry, it lives in peace. Alone almost. This silent flower...possesses so many qualities that make it unique, yet no one ever notices."_

_"That is correct." A cold male voice comes from behind, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she is used to this voice, yearns for the chills it sends down her spine. It is the voice of a serpent, one that makes you feel like scared but soothes you with its words and charisma. And once you even show a sparkle of trust, it devours you, choking you by your own hand while it's laughter mocks your very existence. A gloved hand rests on her shoulder. "And do you know why I asked you to research this flower?"_

_"You always said you wanted me to leave my past behind, that it's holding me back. Does this have something to do with that?"She kept her attention to the flower, her voice holding a free and curious tone. But she knew quite well. He wanted her to forget about her sick mother and troubled brother. He wanted her to focus only on pleasing him. The problem was that somewhere deep down, she wanted to listen. But she couldn't, her brother needed her to help their mother and to keep from a life on the streets. He needed her..._

_"Your intellect suits you quite well, and I want you to start anew. Redeem yourself, my child. Let go of any fears, any worries, any frustrations that hold you back. You will be like this flower. Silent but gifted, possessing many skills and qualities. I will turn you into the best, but you must let go of everything else in return. I will take care of your worries, your frustrations, your fears. And you will obey me and only me. You will join by my side, and together, nothing can come between us. Is that understood, Camellia?" That gloved hand traced over her neck and shoulders in a smooth fashion as a figure appeared beside her. _

_Crystal blue orbs look up to see a face hiding behind a simple pair of sunglasses, strong features almost porcelain like, blond hair perfectly smoothed back, looking at her expectantly, no emotion shown on any of his features. She wanted to say no, to run back to her family, but she was entranced by this man. She didn't know why, but she yearned to please him, despite how he mistreated her and used her. She never thought her sacrifice would turn out so wrong. She wanted to help, but found herself caught in a web of lies and deceit, the spider responsible for this standing right in front of her, cooing her to bend to his ever whim. She didn't care about being the best. She was fine with her talent being simply that: a talent. But it wasn't enough for him, she knew. He wanted more. She knew he did nothing but hurt innocent people, but she would do **anything **to help her brother and her mother. And more so to keep them away from the grasp of this man who held her in the palm of his hand. _

_She couldn't help the smile that curled her lips upwards as she closed her eyes, cherishing this twisted moment where she would sell her soul to the devil in front of her. "Yes, father."_


	4. I'll protect you

**HELLO READERS OLD AND NEW! **

**Ok so I wanted to start the butt-kicking because as tedious as they are I enjoy writing fight scenes. I just can't finish this chapter now and won't be able to work on the next one for a while since i have no laptop use since my mom hates me -.-**

**I have to bend and twist my idea for this story some so Its actiony but still holds the mystery of my character! And so it makes sense too...**

**I have no doubt you guys know who was the father in the flashback and connected that to the entire story so I'll try and keep it interesting :3 And if you don't know...you obviously are new here and never seen/played anything resident evil related...**

**I'm bringing back almost ALL the characters (that i know and/or heard of) in some sick and twisted way. ****I got all these different ideas from resident evil fanfics I've read and a bleach movie, i forgets the name of it, but for you bleach lovers out there you will soon see the connections and crap. So there will be some seriously fucked up shit as you keep reading (sorry for the profanity) which involves mostly character self reflection and driving everyone nuts, especially Chris (sorry captain).**

**Therefore I do NOT own bleach or RE and am only twisting everything up in the most fucked up way possible so I can call it a creation of my own :3 Shoutouts to Both sides of the gun and resident evil:secrets revealed for forcing me to step up my game alittle.**

**R&R! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yes, father..." Camellia whispered, the smile on her face felt unknown to her, like an intruder. She felt her stomach clench at the memory of his face, his voice. It made her blood freeze in place. She couldn't breathe and suddenly felt sick, trying her best to still her trembling body under Leon's firm hand. Her head ached and throbbed. For an instant, she didn't know where she was.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked, trying to get her to pay attention, dragging her back from the memory that completely consumed her. The fact she was trembling as she smiled worried him, he knew whatever she remembered had shaken her to the very core.

In that instant, Camellia broke free of Leon's grasp, panicking and jumping into the tracks in an attempt to escape. Escape them, escape that haunting voice in her head, escape from that memory. The sound of a train approaching froze her in place, wincing and grabbing on to her head as her brain pounded against her temple from the sudden memory that seemed to drag her back to that very instant.

Without thinking, Piers jumped into the tracks after her, slamming them both into the wall as the train brushed right past them. Piers felt the sparks of electricity for the passing train attract to him as he held his breath, hoping to whatever god was above that he didn't just fry the tortured soul in his arms.

When the train left, Piers let go of her, turning her to face him as he yelled in utter annoyance, "What the hell were you thinking?! You would've killed us both!" She was panting trying to regain her posture and steal away the fright. Piers felt her still trembling and tightened his grip on her shoulders, his anger forgotten for a second. "Did your memory frighten you? What did you remember?!" He pressed on, silently cursing at his persistent nature and most likely NOT helping the situation at hand.

She didn't say anything, but she finally looked up at him, a confused and almost pleading expression on her face.

Suddenly, she wasn't in train tracks anymore. She was in the underwater facility, watching Piers in the escape pod as she pushed the leaver, the large slash on his face still bleeding and his arm still mutated from the virus, Piers' glare staring straight into her soul and uncovering all her secrets...

Piers toke note, _could she remember?_ However, she shook her head to clear them of the flashback, sudden anger quickly taking place and pushed Piers away harder than she thought she could, making Piers fall back on to the tracks and causing a glare to replace his worry for her.

"I didn't ask any of you to come save me! I can't be saved!" She yelled. Piers' anger froze in place, he felt something tighten in his stomach. But his glare remained on his face.

"What do you mean, can't be saved?" He asked suspiciously, getting back on his feet quickly.

"I don't know!" She yelled. "I just don't remember!"

"So then what do you remember?!" he yelled back, losing his patience. Here they were trying to get her to safety and here she was keeping information from them.

She then grinned, making the glare on Piers' face increase as he gritted his teeth together, small sparks growing around his now clenched fist, lighting both their features. Traces of her old self showed in that one grin that made Piers want to rip her face off. But her next comment threw him off slightly, knowing it was familiar. "None of your business, Jarhead."

"Piers..." Chris called, seeing the young sniper start to slip. But when Piers looked back, his Captain was glaring at Camellia too. Piers took a deep breath to calm himself, closing his eyes, easing the sparks until they were gone. _Duty first, revenge later._ The second in command looked into the females cold blue eyes that clashed just so with her grin, his hazel ones challenging her.

"Don't think this is over." He growled. That's when he noticed it, a light scar under her bangs just missing the temple of her forehead by a mere inch. It cut her eyebrow in an uneven half, just missing her eye.

She noticed the sudden change in his attention and the grin quickly faded to a look of guilt. She turned her head, pushed past him to join the others on the platform. Piers followed closely behind, trying to shake the unease he felt to return his focus on his mission.

"Why would the trains still be running?" one of the Alpha team members asked no one in particular, trying to melt the tension.

"I don't know but be careful." Chris responded. "By the looks of it they're just running without control."

"I don't know about you, but my rendezvous point is in a church," Chris informed Leon, getting down to business again.

"I'll join you, at least until I can figure out what to do with Camellia until then." Leon stated. Chris nodded, looking at his knife with unease. He knew Leon could take care of himself. After all, not only did he survive Raccoon but he also protected his baby sister, and Chris was entirely grateful for that. But who knew what they would encounter down here?

"This might serve you some justice," Chris said, taking out a few magazines for his own handgun and slapping them into Leon's hand. After a curious glance from Leon, he added, "You never know what lies ahead."

Leon nodded, thankful for the few rounds he got and quickly reloaded his wingshooter, discarding the empty clip and slapping the new one in place. "Let's get going then."

With that, the group climbed down the platform and started walking down the tracks in dead, uncomfortable silence, their boots the only things to be heard as they took cautious steps, hoping this new route will steer them clear of trouble for a few minutes. That hope was cut short when after a few minutes of walking they came across a pack of hell hounds, who were eating the flesh of a poor man, his face unrecognizable in blood and ripped flesh, clothes tattered and torn as the dogs enjoyed their meal.

Piers easily counted about twenty of them. There was no way they could outrun them but he doubted they could fight them off with Camellia holding them back.

"Great, I prefer to take on zombies to those bastards..." Leon muttered as the group came to a halt. They needed a plan before the hounds finished off their meal.

"They fight in packs and i suggest we do the same. We need to watch each others backs." Piers stated.

"And Camellia?" Helena asked, addressing the young sniper.

"I doubt we can fight them all off while protecting her. Does she know how to fire a gun?" Chris asked Leon, who nodded in response.

"I can't promise she'll have the skills she had before her memory was wiped out but she has some sort of muscle memory. Ada says her main weapons were an ax and knives."

"Well hopefully everything will come back in the heat of the moment like they did for me. In the mean time she needs a gun."

"She can borrow one of mine, Captain." One of the other soldiers said as they puled out a nine-oh-nine handgun and some ammo, handing it to Camellia. She hesitated before taking the gun in her hands, putting the ammo in her vest.

"Do you remember how to shoot?" Piers asked her. When Camellia shook her head he sighed and went behind her, holding her hands as she pointed the gun to the wall. "Ok, so you hold it like this...and focus on where you want the bullet to go. Now aim...breathe...and when you shoot remember to hold steady so the recoil doesn't hurt your arm."

It was then that he noticed how close he was to her. His guns were on his back so the front of his body was caressing the back of hers, her slim body fitting well with his well toned one. He also noticed how soft her hands were, and how they shook alittle. He didn't know why but he hated how afraid she seemed. Back in the underwater base all of her movements were flowing and confident. Now, she was like a child, scared and innocent.

"Don't worry." he whispered in her ear. "I've got your back. I can't promise you won't get hurt but I'll make sure you get out of here alive." He didn't know why, but he felt a strong need to protect her...and it bothered him. He didn't want to get attached to the idea of her being innocent because he knew once she got her memories back, she'll change.

And the look she gave him didn't help ease those feelings. Hazel met clear-blue as she turned to look at him questioning if she should trust him or not. As much as she wanted to, Camellia was afraid to trust him. The sound of her fathers voice echoed in her mind, sending shivers down her spine. _Let go of your fears my child..._

But she remembered. She remembered her brother back when they were mercenaries constantly trying to keep her from harms way. She remembered Piers' face from the underwater facility. She remembered saving him. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she nodded to him. She didn't know why. but she knew she could trust him. Maybe it was the fact she was afraid and lost, but she knew she could trust him just as Ada trusted Leon.

Piers looked away as he blushed slightly, cursing at himself for allowing himself to get closer to her. _Pull yourself together, dumbass. Once this is done you go back to hunting her!_

His attention was snapped back as one of the dogs started barking, the others turning to them and slowly making their approach.

"MOVE IN!" Chris yelled as they started shooting the dogs.


	5. You cant save him

**In all honesty i did not plan this turn of events to happen but since i already typed it ill do my best :3 I feel like I'm not doing my characters POV enough so for this chapter I'm going to focus on her alittle more. I wanted her personality to be like Jake's but since I figured that is a recipe for trouble I would just make her have lots of mood swings, from happy to angry to terrified and so forth. I also want her to have most of Weskers abilities to a small extent since Jake has the hand to hand agility superior intellect in languages and strength portion of weskers abilities. Just putting that out there so you guys won't get so confused. As for what she remembers, just to clear things up, she remembers Piers and Chris, Ada and Leon and Jake and Wesker but Im not sure how to present it so i might do a separate chapter with flashbacks and explanations of why she was with wesker and not jake as a child. Im trying to think all this through and make sense of everything so it fits with the plot of all the resident evils. anyway i tried hard on this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Fighting hell hounds proved to be alittle more challenging than Piers hoped. They were fast and, as he thought, more than one attacked at a time. But it was nothing he couldn't handle, especially because Camellia was actually holding her own, although albeit scared. He didn't know-or want to know-if it was his words that snapped her into reality. But he had to keep an eye on her. He knew the more she remembered, the more she was his enemy.

At first she was hesitant, as if not believing she of all people could help them, but after the first few shots she took, to Piers' annoyance with her eyes CLOSED, Camellia loosened up.

To Piers' surprise, Camellia's aim was on point. He figured since she didn't remember it might take her a few seconds to relearn, but the first bullet that left the gun's barrel found contact with a dog's skull, smack in the center of it's forehead when it jumped to try to attack her...with her eyes closed.

That left 19 to go in the first few seconds.

Leon and Helena were dealing with four dogs at once, the two alpha pairs with another 6 while Chris, Piers and Camellia dealt with the remaining 9.

Even shooting the dogs as a distraction, Piers noticed the uneasiness settling in Chris as he watched her fight. The way she handled the dogs was fluent and without hesitation, sighs of her old personality surfacing. But Piers felt he understood his uneasiness all too well.

Camellia landed a few more shots on a few of the dogs, mostly body shots since the dogs all covered for each other. One of the dogs leaped at her and she easily dodged, and grabbed the dog by its head, twisting it quickly. A sickening _snap!_ sounded as the dog whimpered and lay lifeless on the floor.

That left 18.

A dog tried to attack Camellia from behind, leaping in the air and snapping its jaws at her, but she spin kicked it down and fired a few rounds into its skull. Piers just landed a perfect shot in the skull of another dog.

Sixteen.

As Camellia was distracted another dog came up from behind but Piers fires a well placed shot between its eyes. They spared a second to lock eyes before they continued shooting to back up Chris, who had just broken the neck of one dog and shot another in the head.

Thirteen.

Camellia sparred a glance to see how the others were doing. The rest of Alpha put down the last of their dogs and ran to assist their captain and lieutenant. Leon and Helena managed to kill two dogs but one of the dogs jumped on Leon and knocked him to the ground, Leon struggling to keep the dog from biting him. Helena struggled to kill the other so she could buy herself time to help her partner.

"Leon!" Camellia shouted as she went to aid him. She kicked the dog off of him but another came from behind. In the moment she turned around she barely managed to bring up her gun, the dog bringing her down and biting her forearm. She grunted in pain as she kicked the dog off, Leon coming to her side at once to kill it for good.

"You ok?" He asked, kneeling by her to check her wound. Camellia's gloves were padded so the wound wasn't as bad as it could be, but still bleeding. She had rather large and deep teeth marks in the shape of o's oozing out blood slowly. But she wasn't looking at her wound, she was looking at the scratch on Leon's cheek, the result of fighting with the hound.

Once the remaining hounds were taken out rather quickly, Piers and Chris came besides Leon, Piers kneeling down as well.

Camellia was trying hard to choke back her sobs, the look of fear in her eyes that made something in him twist as she looked at Leon, making it hard for him to breathe. She was back to being the frightened flower the government agent first found her as, that short moment she blossomed over. He quickly dismissed this feeling as jealousy but as genuine worry. He couldn't be jealous of the way she was looking at Leon...could he?

Leon seemed to notice she wasn't frightened by her wound but by something else. Before he could ask what was wrong, Camellia lifted her hand to wipe the drop of blood that came out of the thin scratch. Leon tried to lock eyes with her but Piers recognized that look from moments before when she was staring at the flower on the wall. She remembered something.

* * *

_Camellia got dressed in the bathroom of the small, two room apartment she called her home. She dressed against the cold, Edonian weather she hated so much. Once done, she went into her mother's bedroom, calling her brother's name so they could get ready for their next assignment._

_"He went to get me some tea. I should've told you. I'm sorry," Camellia's mother's soothing voice spoke, barely audible. She was up fixing curtains, earning a heavy sigh from her daughter. _

_"Mom, you need your rest. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. You cant keep forcing yourself to work. Let me do it." Camellia gently pulled her mother aside, hanging up the curtains and tying them back so the soft morning light could enter the tiny room. _

_Once done she took a look around.__Her mother always had a thing for white, said it made the room brighter. Well she was right. The room was bright and spotless, not that there was much to clean for their poor family. Whatever small valuable possessions they decorated the house loosely; a picture of the three of them on the dresser, Camellia's mother's piano in the living room, her mother's locket in the jewelry box next to the picture, Camellia's flute safely in it's case under her bed in her and her brother's room, right next to her music book._

_It wasn't much but her mother strove to give them whatever she could to make them happy, even sick. But the truth of her condition could not be cast aside like her mother did every so often. She was dying, but they had no money to go to the hospital. And so Camellia took on whatever she could to try and return the favor, providing what she could for her mother in her time of need. There was no one else, just the three of them..._

_"As long as I have strength I will not lay around all day. I need to keep this house up and running." He mother's voice brought Camellia back from her thoughts. "I cant possibly let you and your brother run this house down." Camellia's mother flashed her a smile before caressing her cheek. She was truly a beautiful woman, in her early thirties with beautiful flowing red hair and bright blue eyes that were warm and caring, although not as bright as her daughters. She was strong yet slender, long legs with a fair completion complementing perfect skin. It was similar to her daughters fair skin and red hair, yet she never considered herself as beautiful as the older woman in front of her. Camellia looked up to her mother, so strong and beautiful, loving and kind even when sick._

_"We won't you taught us better. Geez, mom, have alittle more faith in us." Camellia couldn't help but smile as her mother embraced her, placing a kiss on her forehead and and running a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back only so they could fall back in place._

_"I know, sweetheart, but I can't put all these burdens on your shoulders, even with your brother. And you know how he is, we always do all the house work anyway!" Soft, chiming laughter filled the room as the two laughed. As if on cue, sounds of the front door opening and closing signaled the third family member's arrival._

_Camellia's brother walked in, tough guy look on as always. A jacket worn open over his slender teenage body, combat boots, gloves holding a paper bag and loose pants making him seem alittle older than he really was: 13 just like Camellia. They were twins. He was stronger and faster than her but she had the brains. Although this usually caused him to have to get her out of trouble. He had the same shade of red though worn in a buzz cut and the same bright blue eyes as Camellia. _

_"Here's your tea, mom." He said, handing her the bag. "How do you feel?"_

_"I feel fine, sweetie don't worry about me. I've taken enough of your time. Are you two off on a new assignment?" Camellia could hear the well-hidden worry behind that statement. Her mom knew things in Edonia were always bad, and she hated even more that her children were out there risking their lives doing God-knows-what to support her, but as much as she hated to admit it, she also relied on it. _

_"Yea, we have to get going. Make sure you take care until we get back, ok?" he said as he shifted feet, not meeting her gaze._

_"Of course I will." The twins were pulled into a warm embrace, each getting a kiss on their foreheads. "I love you. Be careful. Make sure you watch out for each other." Their mom let go of them and went to the kitchen._

_"Of course mom," Camellia said, her and her brother in tow of the older woman._

_"Even though its usually me saving my sister's ass." He brother teased, a smirk on his face._

_"Watch your mouth. I won't have that talk in my house. You know that." His mother warned, giving him a look._

_"I'm sorry, ma. Just take care, ok?" He pleaded as he went to the door with his sister._

_"I will now stop worrying about me and go before you're late. Be safe." _

_And with that, the siblings left._

_"The fuck, did you tell her about our jobs? You know she'll worry to death about us if she knew what we're really doing!" Camellia's brother snapped as soon as they were walking down the familiar back route to their destination. _

_"Of course not! I still feel bad for hiding it but I know it's for her own good. She still think's we're working the fruit stores." Camellia snapped back. As innocent as that job sounded, it was still bad. As things stood now, all stores have been stolen from or vandalized at least four times a year, some more than others. _

_"Good, and stay focused. This task is a hard one and I can't be covering your ass all the time, sis."_

_"I can take care of my self, shut up." In reality, she couldn't. She relied on her brother watching her back. She didn't like the thought of killing. Her fighting wasn't as good as his even though her aim with a gun was fair. She preferred being in the control room and hacking into things than fighting. She was good with machines. Her brother on the other hand loved fighting and thought nothing of killing his enemies, the very idea made Camellia sick._

_"Alright then, Nerdgirl. Lets see how you do when I'm not there to save the day." Her brother grinned again, looking at her as she scowled at the nickname he constantly called her, ignored him and focused on the road ahead._

_They arrived at their destination, a worn down building the Edonian Army owned for their refugees. The building was rather large, three wide stories with several exits and fire escapes. They already had their guns with them and were to retrieve a case in there with something important. What it was, they didn't know. But they never questioned the job, just did as they were told and collected their pay. Camellia's brother asked for four thousand for this mission alone. Whatever was in that case must've been important because they were offered twice that amount. _

_Camellia followed her brother as they stormed in. There were very few guards and finding the case was easy, which bothered Camellia. On their missions it was usually alot harder. She wondered what was in the case._

_"Ok, case secured. Let's get out of here before..." Camellia's words were lost when they heard the sound of a door being busted open. They turned to see a whole bunch of army people rush in and point their guns at them._

_"It's a set up! Upstairs now!" Camellia's brother yelled as he opened fire. Camellia grabbed the case and ran up to the top flight, her brother close behind. _

_Their enemies were giving chase shooting after them. They ran into a room and closed the door, turning to the window as a form of escape. A shout was heard before their enemies started banging on the door. Camellia climbed the windowsill and looked back towards her brother._

_"Just go I'll hold them off!" Her brother shouted, trying to push her out the window, which, conveniently, didn't have a fire escape. _

_"I'm not leaving you!" Camellia shouted, holding her free hand out to him as the other one leaned the case on the sill for balance. Just as those words left, the door flew open and gunshots were fired. Camellia's brother grabbed her and dove out of the way, opening fire as soon as he got back on her feet, leaving his sister struggling to crawl to the case that dropped. _

_One of the soldiers came on top of her, struggling for the case. Camellia, rolled on her back and kicked him in the gut, stunning him long enough so that she could grab the case and her gun, and shot him a few times before he fell on the floor. She ran over to her brother who just finished uppercutting another enemy._

_"We need to get out of here!" Her brother shouted impatiently, both of them trying to get to the window as they tried to dodge the open fire. Their path was blocked by a soldier with an ax. Camellia froze when the soldier lifted the ax above his head. "MOVE!" Camellia's brother shouted as he pushed his sister out the way so she wouldn't be beheaded. The ax caught him on the side of his face, reaching upwards on his cheek as he stumbled backwards. He shouted as a hard right hook caught him on the jaw and he fell to the ground. The soldier was on top of him in an instant, struggling with the teenager to lower the ax and go in for the kill._

_Camellia panicked. Her brother was losing, the ax meer inches from his neck. He was pinned to the ground, blood dripping out of the side of his face._

_"JAKE! NO!"_

"Jake! NO!" Camellia screamed, startling Leon. Piers' arms were around her at once.

"Snap out of it, its ok!" Piers yelled, trying to reach her.

_She grabbed the ax and beheaded the soldier. _

_A few days later, a blond man with sunglasses came up to her..._

Camellia fought against Piers' grasp. She heard a familiar laugh in the background. A whisper came to her ear:"You still can't protect him."

"JAAAAKE!" She screamed before she burst into tears, sobbing in Piers' arms.

* * *

**A/N: thats right start putting things together...this chapter came out totally different from what I wanted, but oh well. R&R!**


	6. I'm sorry, jake

**Hmmm I've been thinking about how I should incorperate Ada and Jake so hopefully youll start hearing and seeing them in the next few chapters. It's kinda hard to link everyone together. Yes my OC is Jake's sister! Muah ha ha ha! And those of you who are smart will put together the flashback and her reasons for being with wesker! I'm going to start some Chris bothering in this chapter so hopefully in the future Piers remembers where his loyalty lies. I had to cut this chapter in half since it was coming out long but I added to this part so it makes up for it. :3 R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV Chris:**

"JAAAAAKE!" Camellia was screaming, fighting against Piers' grasp. Leon recovered from his initial shock and tried to aid my A.T.L. in calming her down.

Wait...Jake...as in Jake Muller? I furrowed my brows as I squinted at Camellia.

No...she can't be...there is absolutely nothing on Jake having a sister. There can't be, Wesker left Jake's mom to cause chaos. Even Jake's heritage is a once in a million chance. There can't be two of them.

Can there?

No of course not, Wesker died 3 years ago. I killed him. I made sure of it. How could he even...?

I looked at Camellia's face again. She had those same eyes...Jake's eyes...

But how did I know she wasn't just a clone? Like Carla?

I'll get my answers later, right now I need to calm her down before she ends up killing Piers...

I looked at his face, he wasn't just struggling to stop her from fighting, he was struggling to stay in control. There were small sparks dancing around his arm. She wasn't exactly helping but fighting them off.

"Get out of my head!" She screamed.

"Calm down, dammit!" Piers yelled, trying to get a good grip on her without electrocuting her. "Snap out of it!"

"Camellia! What'd you see?!" Leon pressed, trying to aid Piers in calming her down. Piers grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor, pressing all of his weight against her.

"Calm down, kid, don't hurt her." Leon told Piers. Piers glanced at him for a second, obviously taken aback, but he just nodded.

"J-Jake..." She sobbed. Eventually she stopped fighting and just laid there, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping. Piers pulled her up and hugged her, his hazel eyes locking into my dark blue ones, as if asking me to say something. But I had nothing. What was I going to say?

Why the hell did he go out of his way to make sure she was ok regardless? Just because Leon was helping her didn't make her a priority for us. In fact, I didn't know why Leon was helping her in the first place. I'm pretty sure Ada isn't an ally.

But what Leon said...she knew Claire. My sister mentioned a little girl that helped her save Sherry, but I didn't know they were close. Maybe I really am clueless...

Piers looked down as Camellia pulled out of his arms, not looking him in the eye. "You cant keep freaking out whenever you remember something." Piers told her sternly. "It's getting annoying to keep you under control!"

"What'd you see, Camellia?" Leon pressed again, helping her up.

"It's not important...just a bad memory is all." She muttered, struggling to compose herself. She turned her attention to her long forgotten wound.

Before I knew it, I went over to her and put down my assault rife to help her. At first she looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm helping you. My name's Chris, and it seems like you already know Piers Nivans, my second in command."

Why am I helping her?

She looked at me, furrowing her brow. "Chris? Chris Redfield? Claire's brother?" So much for not remembering...

I nodded, taking off her arm guards and getting out my first aid spray. "She mentioned you before, only briefly though. She thinks you're dead." Piers handed me a bottle of water to clean the wound so I did that first. Camellia winced, I don't know if it was from my comment or her wound.

"Everyone does...but that's ok. I makes everything easier."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her wound to hide my interest.

"I don't remember much, but things seem to be easier for everyone when I'm invisible." she whispered. I knew how that felt...maybe that's why Piers felt so strongly about this? Did she remind him of me back in China? "There's things I can't tell you."

"Women..." Leon scoffed loud enough so Camellia could smirk at him.

"You know, not too long ago I suffered from Post Traumatic Amnesia." I blurted out. I felt all eyes on me, but I focused on spraying Camellia's wound. "I got injured on the field back in Edonia. Got sent to the hospital. Couldn't remember who I was or what happened. I became a violent drunk staying under the radar for 6 months with a guilt that I tried to drown in alcohol. " I started wrapping up her arm in a gauge and slipping on her arm guard. I felt Piers shift feet behind me, something he did when he was nervous I had no doubt he was clenching his jaw too. "Piers found me. He brought me back to the BSAA and helped me remember. But when I did..." I looked up at her, locking her bright blue eyes with my dark blue ones, "I wanted nothing more than to kill Ada Wong. I got all my men killed again because of my personal vendetta. We found her, and she got shot by someone in a helicopter. Piers and I tried to stop her plans...and that's when I almost lost him."

I got up from my squat, grabbing my assault rife and looking down on Camellia now. She was eyeing me suspiciously.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've lost one of the best partners and friends I've ever had. I owe you one. I know how it feels to not remember anything, to feel like you've done everything wrong and not know what it is, to be lost within yourself. But you're not alone. I had Piers, and you have Ada. I don't trust her but if Leon does, I can only trust his judgement. We'll help you find her, but you need to help us first." I held out my hand waiting for her to take it. But she just eyed me suspiciously.

"No..." she whispered, looking away and smirking. Now I see why Piers hated that smirk... "No." she said again, louder and looking at me again. "For a long time the only thing I could remember was saving Piers, nothing else. When Ada first found me I was in a hotel that disguised a Neo-Umberlla facility. At least...that's what Ada told me. But I didn't remember who we were or where. But Ada told me who I was and what happened, but I didn't believe her...at least until Leon, Helena and I got attacked by zombies. She called Leon so he could take me somewhere safe so she could try to trigger my memories...and from what I remember...I wasn't always a good person..."

There was a long pause, as if she was deciding if she should continue.

She then got up, without taking my hand, and started walking. "Consider it a repayment, Redfield."

A repayment?

"For what?" I asked after her, glaring at her. Just when I thought we could get along...

She paused, looking down for quite some time as if thinking about whether she should answer. Just when I was going to repeat the question she turned around to look at me serious. "Are you positive Albert Wesker is dead?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing coherent came out. I was taken off guard. Who wouldn't be after they killed their ex-captain since he decided to go psycho and try to destroy the human race? Her face remained emotionless while I tried to compose myself. But I could already feel my blood boiling.

"I...what does that-?" I was cut off by her rather aggressive tone.

"Are you POSITIVE that you managed to end the life of the world's greatest threat to Bio-terrorism?! Did you SEE him die?"

I took a deep breath, determined not to let her get the best of me by bringing up this subject. With a rather serious tone myself I answered. "I'm positive. We decapitated him with two rocket-launchers while he was trapped in lava three years ago back in Africa. I know he's dead."

She just stood there for a second, considering it. Then she closed her eyes and sighed, grinning as she turned to continue the path.

"Why are you asking me this?" I pushed, making her stop in her tracks again.

She turned around, a grin still on her face as she waved off the issue. "Maybe some other time..."

* * *

**Camellia POV**

I was fighting against a pair of strong arms around me. I needed to leave, to shake these images out of my head and make the pain stop. Someone was screaming, most likely me. I heard two unmistakable voices trying to calm me down but the ringing in my ears shut them out.

Jake...

I'm a failure. The guilt was eating at me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was stuck in that life because of me...

_Look at you. You're pathetic! Ever since you tried to get away from me to protect_ him _you've been a complete mess! _

No...I had to keep him safe!

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

_Let me assure you, my child, that _I _am the only one who can ensure your well being! You belong to _me_! You were so blinded by your need to protect him that you didn't see that it was your downfall!_

I felt myself pressed against the ground. I fought against the body that was pinning me down but it was no use. I couldn't fight, I'm weak and pathetic. I failed him and I deserve to be in my mother's place.

"J-Jake..." I sobbed. I'm so sorry Jake...I let mom die...it's all my fault...father was right...

_I told you the only way to ensure success was to lock away that foolish heart of yours, daughter! _

Over and over I saw him being knocked down and getting hurt. I saw his face when we met again...that anger...and he had every right.

I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. I froze for a second. The last person to hug me was Ada when...

I shook the thought out of my head, which no longer hurt. I was trembling again, but I recognized the person holding me. I felt myself relax against his protective arms. I wanted to believe Piers could really protect me...but how do you protect someone against their minds?

I took in his scent, sighing slightly. He smelled like sweat and death, of course, but I could still catch that sweet scent of him...

No, I can't let my emotions run wild, not now when a slip up could very well cost any one of their lives. I pulled out of his arms, not looking him in the eye. "You cant keep freaking out whenever you remember something." Piers told me sternly. "It's getting annoying to keep you under control!"

"What'd you see, Camellia?" Leon asked, helping me up.

Should I tell them? No, being the agents they are they'd kill me in a heartbeat if they knew...

_As always. All they will do is use and hurt you in the end. You're nothing more than a mere tool, my child._

"It's not important...just a bad memory is all." I failed at maintaining an even tone. Damn it, I needed to control myself or else I would end up getting everyone killed...

_Which is what you do best._

I suddenly found my wound easier to look at than Leon and Piers.

I felt someone gently grab my arm, I glared at the person in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'm helping you. My name's Chris, and it seems like you already know Piers Nivans, my second in command."

Sound off the church bells, because some of them just went off.

"Chris? Chris Redfield? Claire's brother?"

He nodded, getting to work on my arm. "She mentioned you before, only briefly though. She thinks you're dead." I winced as he cleaned my wound. I remembered Claire's sweet smile and felt myself smile inwardly.

"Everyone does...but that's ok. I makes everything easier." I found myself saying.

"What do you mean?" He tried to hide his interest but I could hear it loud and clear. Do I tell him?

"I don't remember much, but things seem to be easier for everyone when I'm invisible." No...I'll only tell him enough. "There's things I can't tell you." Fuck, why am I being so honest?! What's Ada's saying again? Don't ask and I won't lie?

"Women..." Leon scoffed, earning him a smirk.

"You know, not too long ago I suffered from Post Traumatic Amnesia." Chris said. If all eyes weren't on us before they definitely were now, but Chris paid no mind.

He told me about how he got injured on the field and how Piers was there by his side. Said BSAA Agent shifted nervously from the memory. My blood ran cold when he told me he wanted to kill Ada, but I maintained myself. He obviously didn't know it was Carla who killed his men since Ada was too busy running after Leon.

He got up when he was done with my wound.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've lost one of the best partners and friends I've ever had. I owe you one. I know how it feels to not remember anything, to feel like you've done everything wrong and not know what it is, to be lost within yourself. But you're not alone. I had Piers, and you have Ada. I don't trust her but if Leon does, I can only trust his judgement. We'll help you find her, but you need to help us first." He held out his hand, but I just looked at him.

_Poor, deluded Chris. He really is slow to catch on. Make no mistake, once he confirms what he suspects he will turn on you in a heart beat. _

"No..." I whispered, looking away and smirking. Shut up, Wesker.

One look in Chris' eyes and you could see he was determined, The same determination Ada admired in Leon. He meant every word.

"No." I said again, louder and looking at him again. "For a long time the only thing I could remember was saving Piers, nothing else. When Ada first found me I was in a hotel that disguised a Neo-Umberlla facility. At least...that's what Ada told me. But I didn't remember who we were or where. But Ada told me who I was and what happened, but I didn't believe her...at least until Leon, Helena and I got attacked by zombies. She called Leon so he could take me somewhere safe so she could try to trigger my memories...and from what I remember...I wasn't always a good person..."

_I held my cheek, it stinging from the blow I just received. _

_"You have superior genes to everyone but myself! I blame your mother for your inferiority! I want you to be cold! That is the only way you can be successful!" _

So I killed without mercy. The only thing I got was a simple _well done. _

But it was something...

Right?

I then got up, without taking his hand, and started walking. "Consider it a repayment, Redfield."

"For what?" he asked after her, glaring at her.

I stopped. Clueless...as usual. I turned around. "Are you positive Albert Wesker is dead?"

He opened his mouth but didn't speak. I must've thrown him off guard.

"I...what does that-?"

"Are you POSITIVE that you managed to end the life of the world's greatest threat to Bio-terrorism?! Did you SEE him die?"

My tone was more aggressive than I would have liked, but it got my point across. He took a deep breath to compose himself and then answered.

"I'm positive. We decapitated him with two rocket-launchers while he was trapped in lava three years ago back in Africa. I know he's dead."

I stood there for a minute. Wesker can catch rocket launchers with his bare hands, regenerate any body part, his skin, bones and muscles are more than 10 times more durable than any human. Would all that really be enough to kill him?

_Believe it or not but that runt actually is a challenge. _

I smirked, turning to walk away.

"Why are you asking me this?" Chris called. Looks like I got under his skin. Good. I stopped again, turning around so he could see my face.

"Maybe some other time..."

And that's how it has to be...

* * *

**A/N I WAAAAAAAAS going to do Camellia's POV on the same scene to add more of weskers taunts and cam's flashbacks but since my desk top is retarded it froze and erased all my progress -.- I was almost done too! :( SO if you still want to see it i'll edit this chapter while working on the next. THANK YOU!**

**I also changed the name and I am very content with it so it might stay :3 anyway my mom is kicking me off the computer so R&R!**


	7. Fear

**A/N Ok so for some reason the unfinished chapter uploaded rather than the edited one, which I think was much better, so I had to re-edit it. Anyway at this point I'm just typing whatever the story tells me to type. Hopefully it comes out good! **

**I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL! I only own Camellia and whatever other OC's i decide to make along the way! R&R!**

* * *

**Still at general POV**

"Is this the way she was when when you first met her?" Chris asked his sniper as he watched the newly awakened Camellia walk away.

"As in secretive, half-assed answers and with that annoying grin? Then yeah." Piers shook his head as the group moved forward.

"Just remember Piers," Chris took his arm so they could lock eyes, "the more she remembers, the closer she is to being our enemy. Don't grow a soft spot for her."

Chris kept walking, Piers shaking his head and soon following.

A soft spot? How could he be growing a soft spot for her? The idea was insane. He didn't need to be reminded that she was their enemy. But...what if Chris was right? What if she was worming her way into his head?

Piers shook his head again. He can't let that happen...

"You alright kid?" Piers looked up to find the source of the voice. It was the blond government agent. Leon's expression was serious but concerned nonetheless.

"Y-yeah. Just got a lot on my mind." Piers said, his hazel eyes finding the tracks easier to look at than the older man's sky blue eyes. The two walked side by side, allowing Chris and the others to guard Camellia for a second.

"As in Camellia?" Leon said, causing Piers to look at the Agent so Leon can give him a knowing look. But what did he know that Piers himself didn't?

"Just about." Piers found himself mumbling. True, Camellia was on his mind lately, but he refused to admit he was growing a soft spot for her.

"Don't let it bother you, that's just the way _they_ are." Leon said with a look of annoyance, looking far beyond them in deep thought. Piers noticed it was in Camellia's direction.

They...as in Ada and Camellia? Piers waited for him to continue, his sharp eyes studying the blond.

"They show up and say they're doing one thing. But the next thing you know it was an entirely different situation with more unanswered questions, and you guys end up saving each others lives. Well...in my case its more-so Ada saving my sorry ass and leaving me in the dust without answering my questions..." Leon muttered the last part, as if somewhat embarrassed.

When Leon didn't continue Piers spoke up. "Is that how you and Ada met? What's the relationship between you two?"

Leon sighed. He should've know this was coming sooner or later..."Let's just say...she's a part of me I can't seem to let go. We met in Raccoon City a long time ago. She saved my life..."

Piers suddenly understood. Leon had a soft spot for Ada. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions and say he was in love with her, but he cared nonetheless.

_Is that...why he chose to talk to me?_ Piers thought. _Could I really have a soft spot for Camellia?_

He thought about his urge to protect her. Maybe Chris was right...

"LEON!" Helena snapped both men to attention to address their new problem: the tracks were covered in live wires.

"We'll talk later." Leon said as he jogged to meet up with them, leaving Piers to join with the rest of Alpha.

"We need a new route...one touch from these wires and you'll be fried food." Camellia informed.

The group looked around, trying to find an alternative route. There was but a small sewer hole, one which Camellia refused to go in.

"I-I can't...I hate tight spaces..." She choked, eyeing the small hole in the wall.

Leon put his hands on her shoulders, "You'll be ok. Just keep moving forward."

"I can't..." she whispered, looking him in the eye.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Piers asked her through a glare, his patience wearing thin of her mood swings. "Its not like we can just walk over electricity!"

"We can't..." Camellia started, and Piers already knew the ending of that sentence. But you can.

"No." he said quickly. "Just because I can doesn't mean I will."

Camellia looked him square in the eye, arms folded across her chest, glaring at him. Piers retaliated, resting the butt of his rifle next to his boot, weight shifting to that opposite side of the leg that held the rifle in place, hand resting on his hip. If looks could kill she'd have a place right next to Wesker. The two stared each other down for what felt like forever, neither wanting to give in to the others demands.

After a while Leon broke the silence, "Why don't we just-"

He was cut off by Camellia's abrupt statement, "We need to continue down this path, Blondie. It's the fastest way to the church. Not to mention the endless possibilities that can occur if we turn around."

"So then get in the god dammed hole!" Piers growled.

"Why don't you just move the dammed wires, pretty boy." she retorted with the faintest hint of a smirk.

Of course, Piers' sharp eyes caught the corners of her mouth twitch up. He felt heat rise to his neck and had to resist the urge to readjust his scarf. Damn it to hell, how did she keep making him feel like this?!

"What the hell are you so afraid of?! You like to act all big and bad but you're nothing but coward! What the hell happened to the Camellia that I met before?! Huh? And what the hell does Jake fucking Muller have to do with anything?!" He blurted out. He immediately regretted it. Camellia's face fell quickly at the mention of Jake's name. Her momentary shock was quickly replaced by seething anger.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing! Just because you just so happen to be a B.O.W doesn't mean shit! You're still the same person or else you wouldn't be standing here! You have one of the coolest powers I have seen and you're going to fucking pussy out just because you're afraid?! Afraid of what? That you'll change?! Don't give me that bullshit! I've seen people who aren't even infected lose themselves to that damn virus. You're fucking infected and yet you're more human than anyone else! And the reason why I don't want to crawl into that goddamn hole is none of your fucking business, just like the rest of my past! And you know what?! Yes, I am afraid! I can't remember shit! I don't know who to trust! I'm pretty sure once you've gotten what you want you'll just kill me just like everyone else has tried to do! And you know what?! All those people are DEAD!"

Piers was taken aback. He didn't know where to begin speaking. First and foremost, she wasn't bothered by his powers. It was coated in insults but it was a evident all the same. She accepted him being a BOW more than he did himself. If she really is her organizations walking database then she must know he wasn't always like this.

Second, she knew already that they needed her, but knew she was also their enemy. She didn't trust them, even after they keep trying to help.

Third, what was so bad that she wouldn't crawl into a hole? And was that really what always happened with her job? Was she that tired of it?

Piers recollected himself. He wasn't going to let her win. Especially if using the virus just made him suffer. His hawk eyes found her scar again, which was covered by hair that was sticking to her forehead from sweat.

"I'm guessing the reason why you won't do it is because of that scar, right?" He said calmly. Again, her eyes widened for a second. She shook it off and grunted an amused chuckle.

"You really are the sharp one, aren't you Hawk Eyes? I'm guessing you won't be able to handle this much electricity without you feeling the affects."

Piers found himself smirking from the nickname. She really was just like Jake and Ada, switching based on the scenario and how much you dig into her emotions. Of course, he suspected when she started screaming his name and asked about Wesker. But until he had written proof of her heritage he refused to believe they could be related. He wanted to make sure she wasn't just some clone. Jake's very existence was a once in a lifetime chance. Besides the hair and eye color they looked little alike. Chris knew. If Wesker had gone back to Jake's mother he would have known, and according to the data he only had one chance of being with her before he could put his plans into affect. And if Chris didn't confirm, then those theories were just that: theories.

And of course, she knew the consequences of taking advantage of his infection. Once Piers was allowed to get back on his feet Chris made him promise he wouldn't use it unless there was no other option. Chris had unshakable confidence in his ace and Piers wouldn't let him down no matter what.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, his ears picked up the faintest sound. He turned to look at his captain, who was glaring at Camellia most likely for their outburst, seemingly oblivious to his worries. Of course, Piers' ears were sharper now that the C-Virus bonded with his body. But when he turned to look at Camellia he knew she heard it too.

Images of China flooded his brain, of his teammates being picked off one by one until it was just three of them left. And then Marco...

"Capt-" Before Piers could finish his statement one of the Alpha members got snatched up in a jaw of sharp teeth, waving in the air as he let out not-so-manly screams and was taken away, the Iluzija slithering through their escape route and completely disappearing with small sparks of electricity following behind.

* * *

**Ada POV**

After leading Leon into the train station, I decided to start searching again. So far I haven't found anything but I had to change that. Leon and those BSAA boys would have their hands full for a while. I just hope Camellia doesn't lose herself again. But I'm sure the sniper she saved will whip her into shape until I came to take her.

I found myself smiling slightly as I ran over the rooftops of the buildings, my prized crossbow in hand. Camellia has been interested in Redfield ever since he killed Wesker. She couldn't help but feel like she owed him. But his partner caught her eye the day they set foot in China while she was following me to help me take down Carla and Simmons. Honestly, I didn't know what interested her in him until she called me to pick him up. The sacrifice he made was very...touching to say the least. Not to mention they helped save her brother. If anything, they'll end up like me and Leon.

I just hope she remembers where her loyalty lies like I do, as much as it hurts them.

I brought myself to a stop by the edge of the building I was on and looked at my destination. It was a large building, a hospital actually. The Organization had a close source reveal that this might be where they took Camellia's memory. In theory, it had one of Carla's bases down there for Neo-Umbrella.

Talk about medical malpractice.

So here I was, investigating.

I pulled out my phone and touched an icon, calling the only other person I could trust in helping Camellia, although we both didn't really like him. In a few seconds came my reply, an all too familiar tenor voice that annoyed me.

"Woah, I never know how you women can go on missions dressed like _that._"

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a leather jacket, red of course, that had the collar up, black leather tights that was held in place by my tactical belt and black high heel boots, my hands had black gloves on them and of course I had my necklace that Camellia gave me. it must have been the fact that under my jacket I had a black spaghetti strap that teased with my cleavage. Of course he had to be a fool and comment on it. I decided it was best to ignore it and get to business.

"I'm right by my destination." I replied, keeping my collected demeanor. "I was just wondering when you were going to decide to show up with the things I asked you for."

"I'm entering the perimeter now. Are you sure this will work? Last I remember Camellia couldn't wait to have my head on a stick. But I blame my handsome looks and charm on that."

I rolled my eyes. He was tall, 6' 0" and was a red-head with spiky hair, lean but had build shoulders. Not to mention he was a wiz at pyrotechnics, matching Camellia's proficiency in that area. He was young, smart and cute to say the least, but he's been keen on being my partner for a while. Camellia couldn't stand him. Although I work alone, Camellia was like eyes on my back without having to actually be there. "I'm sure. If she remembers hating you then that's a good sign. Anyway, I'll be entering the building. I'll keep you updated on what I find. Meet me at the church since that's where they're headed. You have the first item for Camellia and I'll give her the rest then."

"Alright. I just hope she doesn't kill anyone. It would be a shame if I never got to see the day we went steady."

I lifted the edges of my mouth slightly. "She won't. She's not the person she used to be when we worked for Wesker. Besides, you know things are a bit more complicated than that. Triggering her memories should get this mission done with smoothly."

"Alright. But don't blame me if I end up getting jealous and taking out your blond boy-toy. Out."

With that we hung up and i pocketed the device. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and turned, taking careful aim with my crossbow. I saw a hint of blue fall down the other side of the building. I wanted to go check but I decided against it. I had to keep my mind focused on the objective, and that's help my partner.

* * *

**OOOOOOH Cliffhanger on both sides XD Dont forget to R&R!**


	8. Saviour

**A/N: SO I decided I had to be an ass and leave cliffhangers with both Piers and Ada XD. You will see why Ada's cliffhanger is needed eventually. Honestly i wanted to delete this scene but since I was almost done I decided to keep it and just rush it through, so if it sucks you know why. I can't wait to get these chapters out the way so we can get to the drama with Jake XD. I found it hard for inspiration for this part so Enjoy!**

* * *

**General POV with Piers and the others again:**

"MARK! Goddammit, NO!" Chris shouted as they all watched Mark get dragged helplessly.

The hissing got louder so Piers could safely assume there were more coming. They were barely able to kill one without losing almost all of their men, how would they deal with a pack?

Piers cursed under his breath. The numbers game wasn't in their favor today.

"Shit! Mark!" One of the soldiers yelled, Camellia recognized him as the soldier who gave her the gun. He attempted to follow after it but Piers stopped him by blocking his path.

"If you take one more step, Bruce, I swear to God you won't have to worry about those fucking snakes because I will personally end you! We stick together, are we clear?!" He shouted at the more than freaked out Bruce.

Bruce turned to his captain, but Chris only shook his head. "Piers is right, we'll die if we act individually and on impulse, if we stand, we stand together, we're stronger that way."

Piers reassured him, "Well find him, but no matter what happens i won't let you guys pull any kamikaze stunts on me!"

Bruce just nodded his head, drawing his gun and rejoining the other two Alpha members.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Leon shouted.

"Iluzjia, its a snake made form the C-Virus that has the ability to blend into it's surroundings, making it almost invisible. It can also harden its skin. We dealt with these back in China." Piers answered.

"Guys, we have to go, NOW!" Helena snapped.

"Camellia you have to get in!" Leon shouted, emphasizing each word, handgun drawn and frantically searching around for the source of those sounds. Camellia shut her eyes tight, clenching her teeth and balling her fists at her sides.

_Awww so afraid of a little dark hole? Last you were in a confined space we had a little...experiment with your regeneration skills when exposed to the progenerator virus, now didn't we?_

There was a soft chuckle, making Camellia's heart do a back flip despite herself. She tried to move her arms but they stood firmly at her sides, as if bound.

_Such a shame your antibodies rejected all of the viruses, it could have saved you from those years of experiments and torture. But you were willing, we're you not? All for HIM! Stupid girl. You forget that you belong to me! Your soul, your body, everything! But that's besides the point, isn't it? I want you to prove to me how worthy you are, my child. I want you to use those superior genes of yours. Let them take over. Don't give into your petty fears. Don't think, just do..._

"I can-"

"DO IT!" Piers yelled, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts. There was movement in his peripherals and he turned quickly, MP-AF ready to fire.

_"If you don't you all will die!" _

"But-"

_"NOW!" _

"NOW!" Piers yelled, opening fire near the wires. The small sparks of electricity form is anger amplified slightly. The Iluzjia hissed at him and snapped at him. But Piers was always quick on his feet, he jumped out of the way, rolling expertly and landing on one knee, MP-AF trained upwards, leaving a trail of electricity following from the wires. The snake ended up with a mouth full of electricity, screeching in pain as it was cooked alive, a wonderful show of sparks of electricity dancing around its body and mouth, mixed with the scent of burning flesh and blood. It dropped dead on top of the wires in mere seconds.

Leon went in first, crawling on his back with his handgun drawn. Helena followed.

Camellia took a deep breath and rushed in on her elbows and knees, Piers Chris and the others following close behind. It wasn't tight but she was tall, an easy 6 feet with long legs, so she had to shuffle her way through. Unlike Chris, who's muscles made the space tighter than it already seemed.

_Keep moving, don't think, don't stop, keep going!_

Camellia's breathing started to pick up, her vision blurred. Images filled her head;

_ she was banging on the glass door trying to get someone, anyone's attention. She was in a test tube, not filled with water, thank god, but there was no air circulation and she was starting to feel faint. She was in there for God knows how long. Her father was experimenting on her again, injected her with something before throwing her into this tube. Day one she was in pain, all over. Her body was on fire and it just recently became bare-able. The next few days were her losing consciousness, vomiting blood and feeling sick back to back. And she was fucking sick of it. _

"You're doing good. Keep going, we're right behind you." Piers' voice said from behind. Camellia didn't even realize she stopped, but started moving again, coming to the end and clumsily falling out.

And into Leon's arms.

"You did real good. Are you alright?" He asked, trying to force her to look him in the eye. Camellia was panting, trying to regain her composure and keep those horrible images at bay.

_Well done, my child._

Piers crawled out of the hole to find Camellia in Leon's arms. He felt something clench in his stomach. Before he realized it he hissed, "She's fine."

Leon seemed taken aback by his tone, looking up at the young sniper with raised eyebrows, but he nodded anyway and let her go. Piers mentally kicked himself for his outburst.

"A little help?" Chris growled, holding his hands out to Piers, who quickly obliged. Camellia chuckled behind him.

"If i didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous just now, Snipey."

Piers clenched his jaw as he quickly pulled his bull of a captain to his side so the rest of Alpha could follow.

"i'm not jealous." He muttered.

Another hiss was heard and the all were on the alert again.

"Now's not the time, Piers, focus." Chris scolded.

"Yes, sir," he muttered as he took in his surroundings. They were in the sewers, there was a long and wide hallway that had several entrances almost like a maze, a small water trail separated it from their position now. There was a trail of blood that lead one way and the sound of running water from that direction. It was still dark so they would have to be carefu-

There was a scream echoed off the walls.

"MARK!" Bruce yelled as he took off, following the blood.

"Bruce, get your ass over here!" Piers yelled after him. But he was already running down the path.

"At least wait for us!" Camellia shouted as she followed him, the others joining. When they reached him, he was kneeling beside a broken and bloody Mark. There was a man-made river of water flowing down and disappearing behind a grate. There was a small cement path that lead over it. The running water made Piers uneasy. He remember all-too-well what happened in the underwater facility. Since then, he's had nightmares of drowning. He didn't even notice Mark until Bruce let out a shout.

"DAMMIT!"

An Iluzjia came behind and made a snap for them. Piers pushed his Captain out of the way while Camellia pushed Leon the other way. Both ended up getting hit and thrown to the beam that connected the paths. Piers landed on his back and Camellia rolled off the edge, muscle memory being her savior as she grabbed the edge. Piers didn't even have time to spare her a glance as there was another Iluzjia on top of him, biting his leg.

"Fuck this!" He shouted, allowing himself to slip for a brief moment. He focused all his energy into his right arm and let out a devastating lightning bolt. The snake screeched in pain as it released him and fell to the ground. Piers hesitated a second, trying to fight the dizziness that threatened to take over.

"PIERS!" Camellia screamed, snapping him back to reality. Piers made a dive to try and grab her hand but she already slipped, falling into the dark rushing current of water.

Piers didn't even hesitate before dropping his MP-AF and Anti-Material Rifle and diving in after her. The moment he hit the water he started panicking slightly. Vivid images of his dream threatened to show but he quickly shook them away, using the current as leverage to catch up to Camellia before he grabbed her and resurfaced, filling his depleted lungs with much needed air.

"Piers, over here!" Piers turned to find his captains voice, who was by the edge of the other side while the others shot and kept the swarm of mutated snakes at bay. When Piers managed to somehow make it to the other side Chris hurriedly pulled them up, laying Camellia on the floor while, who was coughing to try and regain his breathing, rushed over to her at once, his face a mixture of pain and worry. Her face was pale in the little light and her chest wasn't moving.

"She's not breathing!" Chris growled, voicing Piers' realization. He didn't think twice before pressing his lips against hers and breathing for her, hoping Chris wouldn't be shocked enough to provide cover. He tried not to think about how his heart started hammering in his chest or how he felt the tingle of electricity dance around him as he forced oxygen into her lungs. He tried not to think about how soft her lips were despite being cold from their current predicament. He tried not to think about how it would feel for her lips to respond and-

"Dammit," he muttered as he pulled away, felling the electricity discharge on its own and into Camellia's body, all due to his wandering mind. Chris tried to hold him at bay and he was about to fight back when Camellia started coughing and gasping for air. If Chris wasn't still holding on to him, he figured he probably would've kissed her or killed her for what just happened, which made Piers all the more upset at himself for worrying in the first place.

"You ok?" He asked her, subconsciously placing a hand on her shoulder..

"I'm fine, Jake!" She shouted shrugging him off. Piers narrowed his eyes, looking at her expectantly. This was the second time that name was used. But before he could question, she got up and muttered, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Camellia mentally kicked herself for the slip-up. She didn't make mistakes like this. Why start now?

She sighed, she knew why. Jake and her were always protective of each other. So was Piers, and she couldn't help but feel like she had to protect him in some way too. The only difference was that back then, she couldn't help Jake much, now, she was more than capable. The reason why? Wesker.

She always thought of Jake as her savior, and right now, she couldn't help but share those feelings with Piers. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

Chris, who was glaring daggers at Camellia, called Piers' attention back to redirect it at their current problem. When Piers was about to get up with his anti-material rifle that Chris was lucky enough to grab before rushing over at his side, said captain grabbed his arm and looked him sternly in the eye. "I'm giving you permission, just stay in control."

Piers just blinked at him, not knowing if he just heard him correctly. Chris wanted him to use the power the c-virus gave him. Before he could voice his protests a voice interrupted.

"You saved my life using it," Camellia called to him from her position, her face stoic.

Piers sighed and nodded. Of course she was right. He didn't think twice about using it to save her. Why be afraid now?

Chris had formulated a plan, they were to get all the snakes in the water and that was when Piers would take them all out at once. This way he didn't over exert himself using his powers. The group managed to do exactly that, taking careful shots and dodging in the neck of time so Piers could send volts of electricity into the water.

After the group counted about four snakes killed and weren't being hunted for a few minutes, they decided it was time to continue. The got to a ladder that lead up and, most likely, to the streets. That was when the got attacked again. First, of course, was Leon and Helena, followed by the other two Alpha members, Chris, Camellia, Piers and Bruce, where the last of them all was grabbed by the legs in strong jaws. By the time the Chris called out his name he was swallowed whole.

"Shit!" Piers cried, knowing he was next. He tried to grab his MP-AF but knew it was in vain. The snake was already making its leap for him. Little did he know Camellia grabbed and incinerary grenade from Chris' belt above her and had just pulled the pin when it landed in the Iluzjia's mouth and almost instantly burst into flames.

"GO!" Camellia commanded Leon as they rushed out and ran to the nearest house.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO ALL! I made it through this scene! I was seriously about to delete it. See I get my inspiration from songs and movie scenes and anime and whatever is around me that i think is cool or usable to spark an idea. My inspiration for the story itself is within more than one song, so I guess I'll give you a list later. I was having trouble with this because I originally figured I needed some bonding time fore Piers and my OC since next will be alot of talking with chris over everyone's favorite villain and badass...and I figured what better way than helping eachother face fears? but as I was righting it i thought it would be too much, but a song i listened to helped spark another idea. of course the songs name is saviour by BVB (yes i listen to them some songs are really good). Anyway, i realized THAT would be a stronger bond than anything, kinda like Leon and Ada. So wha la! Thoughts comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated. :3**


	9. Remember

**A/N: HELLO ALL! OK so moving forward i felt like i was on that scene forever! now we get a deeper insight. and for the sake of getting things over with so i can include jake already i might have to rush things so im sorry if thats how it seems. ill try to make everything flow. Once jake is involved lots of emotion will come out so thats why i cant wait! I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not giving Helena enough attention its just hard to juggle all these characters, but fear not Helena lovers! She will have her shinning moment...and soon! I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL! IF I DID JAKE WOULDVE MET WESKER AND KICKED HIS SORRY ASS AND PIERS WOULD BE ALIVE!**

* * *

**General POV with alittle time skip! (for once)**

Chris Leon Helena and Piers knew that when they accepted the mission to keep Camellia safe and help her figure out her memories it wasn't going to be easy, but she was just being ridiculous.

"We already know you're Jake Muller's sister!" Piers yelled.

"And the fact that you used to work for Wesker!" Chris added with venom.

They were in an abandoned apartment complex. They stormed the floors and decided on the apartment closest to the fire escape and another building for easy access. After killing the few zombies that were there, they contacted HQ/Hunnigan and settled in the living room to restock on what they could. The only light available was a small chandelier that only had two light bulbs working, which was good since they didn't want to attract the undead. All the curtains were closed. The apartment itself was small. Upon entering you are in a spacey living room that lead directly to the kitchen, which was separated by a wall. The living room and kitchen were connected to a hallway that lead to a bathroom and two rooms.

Chris contacted HQ but was met with Jill's frantic voice. HQ just underwent lockdown due to a security breach. They didn't even see it coming. All data was lost, in a similar fashion to the DSO. Another team was sent to meet with Chris to secure the survivors, then Alpha would work with the DSO to search for any clues and pry answers out of Camellia, which wasn't going too well. Chris tried to press Camellia on her question with Wesker which, ultimately, resulted in this argument.

It didn't help when Leon called Sherry Birkin to get in contact with a certain ex-mercenary. On his side, Hunnigan concluded Camellia Reaper was just an alibi, which wasn't uncommon in spies. Leon had yet to heard from Ada and was seconds away from calling her instead of vice versa like they agreed. But, so far, they had no leads on where to go next, which ended back to Camellia's memories.

_Imbeciles..._

"Wow, how ever did you figure it out? Was it the fact that I look like Jake or the fact I look like Wesker?!" Camellia spat with venom and sarcasm.

Piers knew this was no place for him, so he let Chris do most of the arguing for the most part, butting in whenever he felt he could. He knew the relationship these two shared with that blond wasn't so different. Wesker may have been Camellia's father but with the way she reacted when his name was mentioned, he knew she had more scars than the one on her forehead. And was he going to be stubborn and pry them out of her? Hell yea he was.

"Well I'm sorry for giving you the benefit of the doubt!" Chris snarled, his hands balling into fists.

_He's pitting you..._

Camellia scoffed, "I don't need your pity. And don't try to blame me for your lack of intuition. Its thanks to him I can kill the likes of you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Goddamned conceded bastards! My men died because of you!" Chris said as he advanced to Camellia, who as eagerly waiting for him to make the first move. Leon and Piers had to hold them both back.

_Like always, the ones you grow fond of die before your very eyes, Camellia._

Piers growled, "So that's what this was all about? Getting stronger?!"

"There's so much more to it than that, Piers! There's things in my story that I don't remember the answer to and if I did I couldn't tell you! I never was a fighter or a killer or anything! You wouldn't understand! Besides, you can't tell me you didn't want to put a bullet through Jake's skull when you first found out he was-"

"I wanted to put a bullet in his eye when we first met him! That guy was nothing but a jackass! I'm surprised he was so willing to help us save the world! I feel sorry for Sherry Birkin and whatever she had to do to make him help or else I'm sure he would've watched the world burn with a smile on his face!"

_The only one capable of being a God was me! You and your brother can only wish to be like your father! But you already are, aren't you my child?_

"He's not like Wesker. We've suffered, every action has an opposite and equal reaction." Camellia's monotone twisted something inside of Piers that made him snap.

"So you'll kill innocent lives?! You just said-"

"We've dealt with monsters all our lives!"

"And they created exactly that, a monster! Just like your father!" The sharpness in Piers' tone took even Chris by surprise, who found himself lost for words at this point.

_I told you they don't understand!_

"You wouldn't understand!" she practically sobbed. "You just wouldn't understand what we've been through! The sacrifices we've had to make! It's made us who we are!"

"Wesker's made you and Jake this way?" Chris asked, brows furrowed but his anger diminished.

_I've molded you into my own. It's too bad your brother couldn't follow suit..._

"For me yes, but I've made damn sure Jake never met him but that doesn't mean he hasn't hurt Jake too."

"Jake never met his father? Don't you think he deserves to know, even if it is Albert Wesker?"

_It really would've been splendid to have you both by my side... _

Camellia shook her head and looked away, biting on her lower lip, "I can't."

"How did you manage to keep Jake from Wesker? How did he even meet your mother?" Piers tried to press, but he already knew she was shutting down. Leon tried a different approach.

"Can you at least tell us what you remember?"

"I've said too much already. Are we going to meet Ada or not?"

"I haven't heard from Ada since she sent me here, the next thing you remember can probably take us to the next step to finding her and whats going on. It's better than sitting here and doing nothing. You need to stop hiding things and tell us!"

"Leon-"

"The fate of the world is at stake! Not to mention your partner!" Leon let the words sink into Camellia, who tried her damn best to keep a poker face. "We need you to help-"

"I CAN'T!" Leon was taken aback. But Camellia just shook her head. "I don't remember ANYTHING after I saved Piers, can't you get that?!"

Camellia turned to Piers and Chris. "You want to know what I remember?! I went to Wesker because I wasn't strong enough to help Jake! I only held him back and almost got him killed! I BEGGED him to help and he taught me everything he knew! Sent me on mission upon mission and would punish me if I came home with so much as a scratch! He experimented on me and...and-What I didn't know was that my mother was going to die anyway! And when she died so did I! Jake wouldn't even look at me! I-I...Wesk-I lost myself to Wesker! Ada saved me from him and myself! She's the only one I have left now that both my parents are dead and my ONLY brother hates me!"

Camellia was panting. Leon, Helena, Piers and Chris could only stare. She was right, they didn't have a clue what she went through. And that was only part of it. They didn't know how bad Wesker twisted her, corrupted her, just like Spencer did to him.

"Camellia-" Piers started, but was cut off by Camellia's abrupt "FUCK OFF!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the living room, slamming the door to one of the other rooms so hard Piers was surprised it didn't fall off of it's hinges. Piers tried to follow after her but Helena finally interfered.

"Let her go, she needs space." Piers just nodded, hazel eyes still glaring at the door Camellia was behind.

* * *

A figure stood atop a building across from where the others were in. He finally found her and was ready to put the next step of his plan into action.

A soft ding was heard and he pulled out his phone, pressing an icon to connect the call.

"Have you found her yet?" A male voice spoke, slightly accented. It was dark and he could only see his outline.

"Yes, she's with Redfield's group and that government agent. It's too risky to approach them now, but I'm going to lure them to me."

A few keys were pressed and more light illuminated the figure. The light bounced off jet black glasses and pale features.

"I see. It appears my old friend has a new partner and Camellia has taken an interest in him. Very well. Keep her away from him. The process went well with her. It will take time for her to fully be ready. Does she remember anything yet?"

He looked back up to the window he knew they were in and spoke. "So far it doesn't look like it. I'll need to get closer to know for sure. I'll update you when I get the chance."

"Very well, remember, she is the top priority. When you get the chance, kill the government lapdog, but leave Chris to me. We have a score to settle."

With that the screen went blank. The man pocketed the device and ran a hand through his red spikes.

"Looks like I've got my hands full Ada, sorry, but I can't risk being found out...not with so much on the line."

* * *

**Clarification: This is the other side of the call our not-so-mysterious figure had!**

The man was seated, looking through Chris' recent files of the last missions in Edonia and China.

"Hmm...it could be a problem if she doesn't remember anything. And if Chris' new partner is anything like him, he'll be stubborn enough to pry answers out of Camellia. She always did have a weakness for noble men."

A grunt was heard behind him, followed by a gruff voice. "Noble men? Don't tell me she's falling too. I though I had enough with Leon and that bitch in red. I can't wait to get my hands on her-"

The man next to him spoke up, his voice slightly muffled by the gas mask he wore. "Why can't we just get her and get the mission over with? I can't work with men like you, who put your own personal satisfaction ahead of the mission. Once the mission is done you can have your fun."

"Don't worry about me, you tend to forget what I can do with this knife."

"Even the best can get outsmarted. And I doubt a fool like you will be hard to-"

"Why don't you try me and I can implant that mask of yours permanently into your face!"

The third of them turned with his hands on his temples. "Now now, both of you settle down. We'll wait until the time is right. And in order to ensure I get back what is mine I will join you in retrieving her. Until then, we wait."

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish ending and long wait. I'm sure you know two of the four mystery characters. The red-head is an OC and Camellia will provide a bio of him in the next chapter or so XD. I didnt plan on giving you so much info about camellia but hey, the story writes itself. And theres still more to be dug up! Helena will have a better part in the next chapter I promise I couldnt fit it :3**


	10. Demons

**WHOO! CH 10! I MADE IT! First and foremost I'd like to thank anyone who has made it this far with me, please feel free to tell me what you think and how I can approve, I love feedback since I dont think Im a good writer! ANYWAY! Im sorry I keep leaving cliffhangers and this story is kinda dragging but bare with me people its getting good! The story has a mind of its own and I am just the humble servant! Im undecided whether to change the rating to T because nothing rated M will happen for quite some time. Anyways, here is the next chapter and Im trying to increase Helena's parts, as well as others. Dont you worry she shall not be forever alone I have an OC just for her :3 Keep in mind, this chapter starts with a flashback and unless I say otherwise the quotes in italics are Wesker in Camellia's mind and no one but her can hear him. That's important in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL IF I DID PIERS WOULD BE IN RE7 AND SO WOULD WESKER TO GET HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM AGAIN!**

* * *

**General POV still but with Ada**

_Ada's relationship with Camellia was never one very deep. The enjoyed each other company, yes, but they never talked about their personal problems. They let each other be and would meet up when one needed an escape or just company to keep sane. Sometimes they would humor each other and talk, but not frequently. But now, Ada was walking through the corridors of Wesker's rather large hideout with purpose. All the walls were whit and doors looked the same but Ada knew her way. After the events that just occurred she was worried, walking faster to Camellia's room. This had to be the hundredth time Jack tried to have his was with Camellia, even though he knew Wesker would have his head for playing with his toy. But this wasn't what worried her, it was the news she received. _

_'Possessive now, aren't we Wesker?' Ada thought as she turned the corner and continued. She had a feeling she knew what Wesker was doing to Camellia, both physically and mentally, and she didn't like it. She would put a stop to that and all of Wesker's little games. Camellia was like the little sister she never had, reminded her or herself when she was still full of purpose and eager to please. That was years ago, years of working as a spy hardened her heart...at least until she met Leon. And now, Camellia was facing the same, if not worse, fate as she did. She only hoped she wasn't too late to wake her up from this nightmare._

_Ada stopped in front of a door and knocked. When no answer came, she tried the door which, to her surprise, was open. She slowly pushed the door open to reveal a simple blue room. A bed and dresser on one side and closet and desk on the other, almost like a dorm room. On top of the unmade bed was a figure laying with her back to the door, red hair loose from it's normal ponytail. There was a rise and unsteady fall of breath, the body shaking slightly as soft almost inaudible sobs were heard. _

_"Oh, sweetheart..." she cooed as she sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through the red locks of the younger woman. Camellia's breath hitched but she continued sobbing, louder this time. They sat like that for hours until Ada spoke again._

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_"...I don't know..." barely a whisper but Ada still heard it. _

_"You can't stay here, go back."_

_"I can't..."_

_"You know what will happen if you stay."_

_Camellia sighed, still not turning around as she dried her tears with the back of her hand, reminding Ada just how young she really was, still just a teenager._

_"I left them. Now she's gone and I have no where else to go. Jake's going to blame me. It's my fault."_

_Ada called her by the name, and then said, "Any place is better than with Wesker. I know what he's doing to you." Camellia stiffened at this, but Ada continued. "I can help you get away from here, but I need your help. Your losing yourself to him. Again. And this time, it's not because of any experiments. It's because you've lost faith in yourself. Wesker never wanted your mother to live, he wanted to just use you, and by submitting you're giving him just that."_

_Camellia turned and sat up slightly. "I don't know what to do..."_

_Ada gave a small smile. "Stay strong and don't lose yourself. I'll always be here for you."_

And now, Ada was smiling at the memory from her cell. Her hands were bound above her head and her ankles were shackled. She walked right into a trap and only hoped Camellia would figure it out before it was too late.

"I'm not giving up on you now, not after all we've been through." She whispered to herself, trying to figure out a way to escape her captor.

* * *

**Back to Piers**

Piers finished putting his rifle together for the umpteenth time under the little light they have trying to focus on something other than the red-head still locked away from them. It had been a long time since she stormed off. He felt like maybe he was too hard on her, they all were, but this situation was bigger than any of them. They all depended on her memories, especially since nothing was heard from Ada yet.

Piers sighed, his hands expertly locking everything into place. He didn't like the fact they had to trust Ada. He figured her clone acted like her, so who's to say she wouldn't back-stab them for the hell of it? She is a spy after all.

But he knew why they had to trust her, at least until some questions were answered. Not only was it for Camellia's sake, but to stop whoever was behind all this.

Piers snapped his scope into place and looked through it, zooming in and out and testing his night scope. He sighed and looked around. His captain was on the couch talking to Jill about the situation. She was filling him in on the details of what they found. Leon was checking his phone every five minutes and Helena was talking to Hunnigan next to him. Piers didn't like their situation, not one bit.

With new resolve, he stood up, strapping his rifle and MP-AF comfortably to his back and taking cautious steps to the door Camellia slammed. No one noticed him, which wasn't uncommon. He was a sniper, the best the BSAA had to offer. Sneaking in and out of places was second nature to him, even when he didn't mean it. There were plenty of times he startled even Chris.

Upon reaching the door, he hesitated. He didn't even know what he was going to say or do and, if she was like Jake, no doubt she'd be pissed still. But he at least wanted to know if she was alright...

Taking a deep breath he knocked. He waited for an answer that never came. He sighed and tried the door. To his surprise, the knob turned and he slowly pushed the door open, the moonlight illuminating it easily. The room was small, an unmade bed to the side and a closet on the other side, two simple windows with a dresser in the middle. One window, opened, leading to a fire escape. The floor was littered with clothes and various items.

Camellia wasn't in the room, but before Piers would allow himself to panic he took cautious steps to the open window. He climbed out and looked up. Of course, there was a ladder leading to the roof. He slowly climbed it. Relief washed over him when he saw a familiar figure on the other side of the roof, staring out to the broken, zombie-infested city.

He took cautious steps towards her. She was mumbling to herself, no, more like arguing.

"You're wrong about them..."

_Wrong? Look at the way they were with you not too long ago. Remember you stand on opposite sides, my pet. They'll do away with you the first chance they get._

"They wouldn't why would they be helping me now?"

_They're using you._

"Like you used me?" Wesker chuckled. Camellia tensed as she felt something leather-like brush against her cheek, an image of Wesker caressing her cheek as he wore a smug grin.

_Are you still upset about that? Need I remind you that **you **betrayed me._

"You killed my mother!"

_I did no such thing. I've helped you take care of her, in return for your body and soul that is. It was your very existence that killed her._

"That's not true!" Camellia raised her voice, frantic.

_Is it not? Sorry to say she was imperfect. You and your brother strained her. It is because of you she is dead and why your brother has suffered-_

"Camellia?" Camellia swiftly turned and reflexively pulled out her handgun, only to come face to face with Piers. Through his hardened expression, she could see he was worried. Had he heard...?

"Last I remembered this wasn't the best sight to take in" Piers joked, his expression still stern.

_He wouldn't enjoy a view as beautiful as the destruction of those lower than us. _

"Nothings beautiful about this." Camellia growled.

"Then why are you out here?" Piers countered.

"I'm sorry, are you my father to be asking these questions? No he's dead!" Piers flinched slightly as Camellia's grip on her gun tightened. She didn't care what she had to do as long as her demons stopped torturing her.

_I assure you I'm alive and well inside your mind. I still own you, even in death! _

"Camellia..."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T OWN ME ANYMORE! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"WHAT?!"

_You gave me your life in exchange for your brothers and therefore you are_ **_mine!_**

"SHUT UP!"

"GOD DAMMIT SNAP OUT OF IT!" Piers yelled as he pushed the gun aside and grabbed Camellia's shoulders. She was panting hard, before she finally pushed Piers back.

"I like heights. Everything is clear when you can see it all." She said softly. "But no clear enough..." she muttered, not caring if Piers heard. Piers didn't say anything at first, just watched her.

"What do you want now, Sparky?" She spat after a moment of silence, re-holstering the gun and turning around again. Piers joined her side, watching the burning streets alongside her.

"You've been up here for a while, I wanted to check on you." Piers said, mentally slapping himself for sounding mushy.

Camellia chuckled, "Worried about me? Don't be."

Piers scoffed. "Not after what just happened."

Camellia visibly tensed, "What? It's none of your fucking-"

"Don't pull that shit on me." Piers snapped, turning to face her. Camellia just looked at the ground. "I heard you talking to yourself!"

After a moment of silence he continued. "Wesker still haunts you, doesn't he?"

Silence. "Of course he does, things like that don't just go away, do they?"

"What do you know?" Camellia snapped, looking up to glare at Piers and instantly regretted it. Piers didn't look angry but almost as if he knew what he was going through.

"I understand. I may not know half the shit you went through but I know what it's like to wrestle with your own demons. I still have nightmares about China. As much as I try to be, I'm just not okay with...THIS!" he practically shouted, motioning to his right arm. "I'm a god damned BOW! Why am I still even in the fucking BSAA?! It's against everything I've fought for! I'm nothing but a monster. And the worst part is...I still remember my urges to kill Chris when I infected myself. I'm always afraid I'll lose myself to this virus. I should have died back there..."

Piers let himself trail off. He hasn't even told Chris this. Of course Chris was worried about him, he knew Piers wasn't alright. Something like is hard to walk away from. But Piers just shrugged him off and took it. Kept everything to himself.

"No, you shouldn't have." Camellia replied sternly. "You're not a monster, but a hero. You saved my brother, Chris and the whole world. And I doubt you'll lose yourself, not many people can hold on to their sanity once the virus is in their system. You live and breathe BSAA so much you almost died for it. As for the nightmares...well...get used to it." Camellia let out a humorless chuckle. "Why'd you join the BSAA?"

"Why should I tell you?" Piers asked suspiciously. "Don't you already know?"

"It's different reading about someone and actually talking to them. Besides, you found out plenty about me. Quid pro quo. This for that."

Piers thought about this for a second. Camellia was eyeing him with general interest and amusement, that infamous grin on her face. He sighed.

"I've always been an army brat. My father was a general and my older brothers joined as well. I always wanted to be a hero like my father. Graduated top of my class and got drafted into the special forces as the top ranking sniper. But I wasn't doing anything, just drills. I wanted to make a difference...people were suffering and I wasn't doing anything. I've heard legends of the great Chris Redfield. I looked up to him. Man was a hero and I wanted to be just like him. Save innocent lives and rid this world of the virus and fucked up people who make them. So I applied for the BSAA. Chris handpicked me to be his ATL and I jumped first chance I got. There's one thing we have in common that drew me to him: he cares for his team just like I do. Soldiers aren't expendable to me, they're like family."

Piers let his final though hang in the air as he observed Camellia. Her expression was unreadable, processing all he said. After a moments hesitation she finally asked.

"Aren't you angry at me?"

Piers was taken aback a bit but quickly recovered. He knew he should be angry at her. For her unreasonableness and secrecy and for his fallen brothers in arms, but in reality, he wasn't and it bothered him. "No." Stern. Simple.

"You should be..." Camellia whispered looking away.

"No, I shouldn't," before he knew it, he was tilting her head to face him again, the other hand pulling her closer slightly by her waist. The gesture itself was soft and caring, but Camellia tensed at his touch. "It wasn't your fault. Many good soldiers will keep on dying until we put a stop to bio terrorism. They died to protect you and so will I. I promised you, didn't I? I won't let anyone hurt you, not as long as I'm breathing."

Camellia didn't know what it was about Piers but she trusted him, and it unnerved her. She wasn't one for trusting just anyone. Except Ada. She had a reason to trust Ada. Ada not only saved her from Wesker but from herself. Helped her swallow her feelings and continue on. Helped her find her brother. But like this, close to Piers as she saw just how willing he was to protect her, she couldn't help but relax into his arms, relaxing in the warmth of him and hesitantly bringing a hand to caress his cheek. It was his turn to tense slightly as his heartbeat quickened and small sparks of electricity danced around the hand still holding her head in place. Before he could pull away, Camellia gave a small almost shy smile as she gently took his hand in hers and put it to her cheek, nuzzling into it as she hummed a tune softly. Piers couldn't help but watch as her lips curved upwards slightly. She looked like a little girl. It reminded him just how young she was. He remembered feeling those lips on his own as he breathed life into her...

"Breathe, Sparky. Just breathe." Camellia whispered. And so he did. He took a few deep breaths and soon the electricity faded. He kept his gaze on her lips as he felt his features soften, feeling at ease for the first time in months. He never realized he was leaning forward until his lips brushed against hers. He felt her tense again and he quickly pulled away, but before he could move very far Camellia pulled him in again and softly touched her lips against his. It was Piers' turn to tense up, but that was short lived when he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their lips stayed locked for a while. When they pulled away Piers touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be. I just hope you know what you're doing." At this Piers grinned.

"I know I won't let anyone hurt you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Camellia pulled away, still grinning. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Piers could complain about the loss of her touch he heard the faint steps of someone coming. He turned to see Chris, eying them suspiciously.

"We're going to head out. Leon finally got a location from Ada Wong. We're headed to the church. Come down so we can discuss what we found so far." Firm, stern, all business. Piers knew Chris still didn't like working with Camellia and that only made him feel guilty.

"Yes sir." Piers nodded.

"While we're at it we should stop at that hospital. It seems, familiar" Piers turned to look at where Camellia was pointing. In the distance was a tall building with a few lights on, a neon sign saying something in Chinese that Piers could only assume was 'hospital.'

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, furrowing his brows.

"Of course. Even though I can't exactly put two and two together I never forget an image. Photographic memory. I'll explain it all later, I promise." Camellia waved this off like it was nothing but Chris' eyes widened.

"Now I see why Wesker-"

"Used me, yeah yeah. The faster we get this done the sooner we can resume our lives." Camellia all but pushed Chris forward. Her comment earned a smirk from both BSAA agents.

"If only it was that easy..." Chris half joked as he turned and leaded the way, Piers following behind. When he got to the ladder he realized something caught Camellia's eye.

"You coming?" Piers asked with his hands on the rails.

"Right behind you." She grinned, walking to the nearby door that had a fire extinguisher and something else Piers couldn't see. But Piers just shook it off as his Captain called his name and he exited.

* * *

**A/N: Im reading Biohazard: Marhawa Desire finally! I wanted to include Piers and Chris' adventures from Piers' first showing so yea :3 bear with me if i dont update for a while! **


	11. John Connor, Explosives Expert

**A/N: Wow this chapter took me FOREVER! Glad it's done. So here enters my OC John Connor, the one Ada was talking to. I don't want to reveal too much about him but I will reveal he is an explosives expert and is a double agent. Yes, I'm sure you guys knew that but it's Helena's job to make him talk as it is Piers' job to make Camellia talk. His importance will come soon, like next chapter and a few after that. I got impatient so I included a scene with Jake, yaaaay. This scene reveals a very important piece of information for Camellia, so yea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Enter John Connor, explosives expert**

**Jake POV finally! **

I stood by the window of the cheap hotel I was staying at, apple in hand. I had a few minutes before I had to leave. The scenery wasn't too shabby since all of Edonia looked like crap, especially with the j'avo and BOWs running this place down. I just finished my work for today. I've gotta say, killing swarms of BOWs doesn't pay much, but it feels a hell of a whole lot better than going around killing people for the E.L.A. Fucking bastards.

I just got off the phone with Supergirl. She asked to meet me as soon as possible, that it was urgent. So i decided to humor her and go to the states. My things were already packed. I can't wait to see Sherry again.

I took a bite of my apple and thought of today's kid I saved. He wasn't much, a skinny little kid that wouldn't have lasted a second against one of those Napads. I managed to take down enough of those things to escort him and his mom to safety but he absolutely refused to move unless I went back after his sister. And me, being the sucker I am since Sherry softened me up, went back. I don't know if I regret going back. I managed to do a good deed but...his sister. She reminded me too much of..._her._

I scoffed and took another bite of my apple. She was fragile too, skinny and small overall, wide innocent brown eyes and long brown hair. But I don't know why, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw _hers_ the last time i saw her...and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I found my mind wandering back to that day.

_I kicked a few stones and took one final look at the grave that read "Anna Marie Muller. A loving mother." It was cloudy and threatened to rain. I've been here for hours and couldn't bring myself to move. I felt something clench in my chest and fought the urge to shout and strike something. I closed my fists, one of them crunching the paper in it. After all the shit we've been through...this is what it comes to? My sister fucking leaves and my moms just...gives up. I don't know who I was pissed off at more, my sister for leaving, my mom for dying, my dad for abandoning us, or me for not being able to support my mom and driving my sister away._

_No, she left. It wasn't my fault. She left for some selfish reason and I got stuck taking care of our sick mom myself. It's her fault she's dead. Why'd the fuck she leave? We had each others backs! She was the only one I could trust! _

_I shouted as I punched the ground and closed my eyes. It was all because of that incident. Eurick that bastard...sold us out and we almost died because of it! _

_"Jake..." came a soft voice from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere, so I didn't bother to turn around. Speak of the fucking devil..._

_"The hell do you want?" I hissed through clenched teeth, my eyes locked on the grave. Figures she'd show up..._

_At first there was no answer, just unbearable silence. Before I could give a sarcastic remark i heard her whisper. "I'm so sorry Jake...it's all my fault."_

_"Like hell it is!" I shouted as I got up and span around to face my sister. Her eyes held nothing but sadness and regret and I felt bad for a second. Only a second. "Why'd you leave us?! Huh?! We were fine until you decided you had better shit to do than to help mom! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have given up and-" my voice hitched. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand and threw it at her. She picked it up. I've read it over and over so it was etched in my memory. _

_'I love you, Jake. I'm so sorry to have to leave you like this. Please forgive me. And please, don't hate your father. I'm sure he loves you and is thinking about you, and I know you two will find each other someday. Stay strong.'_

_There's a reason why she only put my name. She knew my sister left to do whatever it was she was doing that hurt her. I don't know which was worse, that she came back home with scars, was always lost in her thoughts or that she kept leaving. I just don't understand why, after all this time and all my mother's begging and our arguments, she kept going back!_

_She crumpled the paper again and put her hand to her heart, where I know my mom's necklace was hanging under her jacket. I scowled. _

_"She'd be alive if you stayed with us instead of leaving."_

_"Jake-"_

_"Why'd you leave?! You let her die! Did you not love her?" I was shouting now, but she didn't flinch, only looked at me with sorrow in her eyes._

_"Of course I did! I loved her too Jake-"_

_"Obviously not as much as I did! You fucking left her when she needed you the most!"_

_"I was trying to help!"_

_"By leaving?! She was bedridden and thought you were dead! If only we'd be so lucky!"_

_"Jak-"_

_"Why the hell are you here anyway?! Get the hell outta here! Go back to being dead! I'm better off without you anyway! I'm better without you or anyone! The only one I can trust is me!"_

_My sister looked at me wide eyed. She was always strong mouthed like me, but she knew I was only throwing the truth in her face. I knew my words stung her to the core and thats what I wanted, for her to hurt the way I did. The way we did. _

_After a moments hesitation and us staring each other down, she finally sighed. "I'm so sorry Jake...I wish it wasn't like this, but it is. I love you, bro."_

_I grunted as she turned and walked away, to somewhere in the distance where there was a short haired chick waiting for her. When she was a good distance away I whispered, "I love you too, sis, but it's different now."_

Two weeks later word came that a teenager went missing and was pronounced dead. Her name was Jane Muller.

**General POV again**

Piers walked into the room that lead to the fire escape just seconds after his Captain, but the older BSAA agent was glaring daggers at him already. He didn't even pay mind to Dimitri (the other Alpha member), Leon and Helena standing in the doorway waiting patiently. Hazel locked with dark blue as they stared each other down. Chris' gaze was hard, one that would've put anyone under it into a quaking mess in their boots. But not Piers, he had stubbornness that was up to par with his captain, and his gaze was just as piercing. Both with eyes narrowed and jaws tense, standing as straight as they could to look each other down, questioning each other's authority.

"Piers...I know it's hard to deal with her right now, but I'm asking this for your own good, stay away from her. It can only hurt you in the end. Remember she's not going to be an ally once all is said and done." Chris' voice was stern but full of concern, as if explaining something to a teenager.

"I know, Captain. But just because she's Wesker's daughter doesn't mean we have to treat her like she isn't human. She's suffered a lot and the stress of this mission is a breakdown waiting to happen." Piers saw Chris completely tense slightly at the mention of Wesker.

"That doesn't excuse her for her past. Nor does it justify her current occupation."

Piers sighed, still holding Chris' gaze as he spoke with determination. "I know, Chris...but she needs my help right now and I'm giving it to her. If I die because of it then I die trying to save the world."

Chris shook his head. After a moment he spoke. "Irony...again. Both of Wesker's kids seem to be the only ones that could help us save the world..."

Piers snorted, "And they both make it difficult..."

"Last time I checked it wasn't easy to have painful memories smash against your skull at once while you try to figure at least one useful one long enough to kill the bastard responsible for this mess." Piers and Chris both turned to see Camellia crawl in, a small smirk on her features as she glanced between the two, landing on Chris and twirled a dark red fire ax in her hands. "Or at least, it's not easy for me, was it easy for you, Gummy bear? I'm sorry but you remind me of a bear."

Chris scoffed, Jill instantly jumping in his mind. "You're not the only one. And I hate to break it too you but we're depending on you to help us out."

"I'll try my best, Chris. What would you like to know now?" Camellia's smirk was starting to get on Chris' nerves. It reminded him of Wesker's conceded smirk.

"How about we start from the beginning of this mess...how the hell does Ada Wong have a clone? And what's your real name?" Leon answered for him. The first question has been on his mind since he figured out Ada was actually alive.

Camellia chuckled. But before she could respond the sound of bullets echoed down the street.

"Looks like it'll have to wait." Helena said as she ran to the window to peek out, drawing her handgun on instinct. Leon and the others followed. They were greeted with the sight of a lone figure running from a small group of zombies that was growing larger slowly. The figure turned to shoot down a few but they were easily replaced by more undead. Camellia squinted to try and make out the features of the person.

"A survivor?" Leon asked incredulously.

"We'll continue this later, right now we need to get that guy to safety. Piers I want you to get our backs. Follow us on rooftop" Chris said as he led them to the door.

"Yes, sir." Piers said as he turned back to the fire escape.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Camellia asked. She wasn't one for sniping. It took too much concentration and it was easy to forget your surroundings when you have other heads to worry about.

Piers just gave her a half-smile, one that she noticed brightened his face and made her heart jump. "I'm the best sniper the BSAA's got. I can handle myself."

With that Piers went back on the roof and the others stormed down the stairs. It was easier for Piers to catch up to the figure and take down the undead, leaping and rolling to steady himself as he jumped from one roof to the next, positioning himself to back up his team. He couldn't help but note how comfortable Camellia looked while she was doing close combat with an ax as opposed to a gun. While she was still slightly hesitant with a gun it appeared as if the ax was an extension of her hand. Chris and the others ran after the figure and slowly took down the zombies, pushing through them to greet the figure.

"You must either have a death wish or must be real stupid to try and defeat a village of zombies. Mind telling me who you are?" Leon asked as they backed on the street, trying to hold their own. It helped to have Piers' eyes in the sky, taking down zombies that jumped out from nowhere with ease.

"My name's John Connor, I'll explain myself later but we need to get out of here!"

"...John?" Camellia asked, letting her guard down. She turned to examine said person's face. Red spiky hair, tall...why was he so familiar? In that same instant a gunshot sounded and a nearby zombie's brain got blown off clean by a rifle bullet. Camellia used the com device Helena gave her to click to Piers' channel (that she got from Chris). "Thanks, Sparky."

A response soon came after. "I hope that's not my permanent nickname." Camellia smirked. She could practically see Piers' grin on his face as he helped shoot down a few more of the undead.

"Where to?" Chris asked Leon, but before the blond could reply John did.

"There's a weapons shop not too far from here. We can reload there and sneak through the back. I heard survivors was gathering at some church and the back road leads straight to there."

Chris, Leon, Camellia and Helena exchanged looks before they nodded to one another, deciding to cautiously follow along. Chris called it in to Piers.

"Piers, we need you to follow us on rooftop. We're headed for a new route to the church."

After a quick moment Piers' reply came. "Copy that...shit!" Gunshots resounded but not in their direction. Instead, it was from the roof Piers was on.

"Piers!" Chris and Camellia called at the same time as they spared a glance in his direction. He was fighting off a whopper and a few bloodshots.

"Don't worry about me I'll catch up!" Piers shouted into his ear piece.

"No one gets left behind, Piers! I suggest you escape now while we hold these things off!" Chris shouted back, firing at a nearby zombie while the others did the same, all taking a few steps back. In the distance more bloodshots were on their way and a shrieker was preparing for attack.

"Chris, we don't have time!" Camellia shouted. She looked for a route to give Piers a hand, but it was blocked off by zombies.

"Camellia, here, use this!" John said as he tossed her a grapple gun.

On the rooftop Piers was dodging and shooting the bloodshots and whoppers, trying to find a weak spot in them. A bloodshot made a leap for him and he dodged, but only to have the Whopper charge at him. He got ready to dodge but Camellia ran by him, flipping out of the way and retracting the hook from the grapple gun, effectively making the Whopper fall onto it's knees.

"Piers, theres a shrieker on its way I need you to shoot it down!" Camellia shouted as she dodges a leaping bloodshot and advanced to the whopper, leaping on it and taking it's head in her hands. With a few rolls of her hand she snapped it's neck, leaping back as it melted with a hiss of sparks to take care of the others.

"Shrieker?" Piers shouted back, taking his spot to snipe again while he looked through his scope for something that rang a bell. He found a zombie that had a long red bubble for a neck. "The one with the long neck?"

The moment he finished his question the air was assaulted with a deafening shriek. Everyone, on instinct, covered their ears.

"Does that answer your question?!" Camellia hissed. Piers just grunted his response as he looked through his scope again. "Wait until his neck bulges again and shoot it." Camellia called as she dodged a bloodshot, swinging her ax at the same time to behead it.

So Piers waited. He concentrated, waiting for his chance. Behind him, Camellia was dodging and kicking the bloodshots out of the air to attack their exposed hearts and effectively killing them. When a bloodshot tried to lunge for him, Piers turned and shot it in the chest, turning around to concentrate again and letting Camellia deal with the rest. Once the shrieker was ready to scream again, Piers fired, popping its neck and killing it. It let out a shriek as it died.

"Ready to go, Sparky?" Camellia called, twirling her ax on the edge of the roof.

Piers got up from his spot and joined her. "I could've handled this myself, but thanks." Piers pressed the button to his com device. "Alright Captain lets move!"

Chris and the others were holding their own, relieved to hear Piers' voice after all that time. "Alright lets get out of here!"

"Follow me!" John called, firing a few shots and running. The others followed, Piers and Camellia on the rooftops. John stopped to hook up an explosive by a gas truck and continued running to the destination. He reached the double doors and kicked them open.

"Hurry!" He called to Piers and Camellia as the others started filing in. Piers grabbed Camellia's hand and, before she could protest, jumped down. They rolled and pushed forward, managing to get through the door as John pressed the button to the remote bomb and blew up the truck, blocking the path of the zombies.


	12. Broken Promise

**A/N: This chapter was alittle hard. I feel like its dragging so im going to take it easy on the flash backs! Special thanks to PuppyPi3rs4Lif3 for helping me out with this one! Shes a good writer and you guys should read her fic, A Love Unstoppable! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Broken Promise**

The gun shop was rather large, shelves hanging piles of guns and ammo, a desk in the center that had more ammo and a few knives. The place varied in many types of weapons, and the group quickly made busy reloading and grabbing as much as they could hold for the journey to come, all while interrogating John. Leon sighed as he reloaded his pistols (Lightning Hawk and Dual Wingshooters) and grabbed a few guns, the others doing the same.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't come here for a vacation. Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Leon asked as he grabbed an assault rifle and attached a bayonet on it, and grabbed a shotgun and semi-auto sniper rifle. Helena followed suite, grabbing ammo for her own shotgun (Hydra) and selected a sniper and assault rifle. John chuckled from his position as he reloaded his TMP and handgun. He packed a grenade launcher, assault rifle, a few grenades and decided to bring a can of hairspray along with his explosives.

"Good guess. I'm here for Camellia. Looks like Ada got herself into a pickle. I haven't heard from her since she went to look in the hospital. I'm afraid she might be in trouble. She told me if I didn't hear from her to-"

"Wait a minute," Leon said, turning to John, who turned back. "I just got a message from her saying to meet her at the church. What's going on here?" Behind their backs, Piers and Chris exchanged looks as they reloaded and grabbed their own shotguns, Chris grabbing a sniper rifle. Could it be...?

Meanwhile Camellia grabbed some more ammo for her pistol, dual TMPs, and even found a crossbow. When she was done she turned to John as well. "What do you mean 'here for me?' Who the hell are you?"

John sighed. He pulled off his backpack and dug inside, eventually pulling out two things. The first, he tossed to Camellia, which was an attachment to her vest that held a total of 10 daggers and a place to hold her ax. She threw off her trench coat, it falling with a heavy thud, and managed to put it on, grabbing her daggers, twirling them around expertly and slamming them back, a smirk on her face as she put on her coat again.

"I don't know if it's a good thing if you remember me or not. But I need you to help me get Ada. I have a feeling somethings wrong. I haven't heard from her and I'm her temporary partner until you can get back on your feet. If pretty boy over there-" John pointed to Leon, who glared at him "-got a message and I didn't then something's clearly wrong, and I don't need to be a genius like you to figure that much out."

"Temporary partner? Wait..." Camellia was now glaring at John, trying to place a memory to his face and name. "...John...!?"

"Hey, you rememb-" his cheery tone was cut off when Camellia rather aggressively grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. She held him firm enough so her grip remained despite his squirming, but left enough room for him to breathe. Chris recognized this as something she learned from Wesker, since that's usually what he did to him.

"Yeah, I remember you. John Connor. Pyrotechnics expert. You've been after my spot as Ada's partner ever since I joined the Organization. Well now you got it, so why the hell would you be helping me?" Camellia growled.

"Ada asked me to help you remember!" John choked out. "And she wanted to make sure you don't lose it!"

"Lose it?!" Leon asked, but John just ignored him. Instead, he reached into his pocket for the second item. Everyone tensed at this, Piers instinctively raising his MP-AF to John's head, but he slowly put it down upon seeing what he pulled out.

It was a locket, one that could have easily been mistaken for a pocket watch. There was a long gold chain that looked like it saw better days, due to what looked like years of use. The locket on the bottom was a large circle with a dent in the middle that looked like it got stabbed, but the pattern was still noticeable on it, swirls engraved that spelled out 'A.M.M.' Anna Marie Muller. Camellia instinctively let go of John to receive the locket.

"My mother's locket!" It was a whisper, one that showed she couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly got to her knees and ran her fingers lightly on the engraving. No one knew she had this, only her mother and Ada, and she showed Ada once. Jake didn't even know. How...? How could he have gotten it?

John was rubbing his throat when he spoke, noticing Camellia's incredulous expression. "It was you're mother's? Oh...sorry. Ada told me to give it to you when the time was right...to remind you why you fight..."

_Why I fight?_ Camellia swallowed, bringing her thumb over the clasp. She knew, she remembered. She slowly opened the locket.

_Camellia sighed, placing the envelope of money on the kitchen table. This was the third assignment her father made her do and she was exhausted. But it was all worth it. They could afford her mom's medication for the next few months._

_"You've returned..." It was soft, barely audible. Camellia swallowed and turned to face her mother. She knew her relationship with her brother was wearing thin because she would disappear for weeks and then suddenly reappear, only to leave again. But she never wanted to think about how her mother felt about it. She had a feeling her mother knew what she was doing, and she couldn't face it, couldn't face the truth, couldn't face the red-haired beauty that was her mother._

_A small gasp left Camellia's mouth at the sight of her mother. Jake said she was getting worse, but this was too much. Her mother looked years older and exhausted. She also looked pale and like she lost a lot of weight. She could barely stand upright. But her mother was only concerned in her daughter, always concerned for others._

_"Jake's at work..." _

_Camellia swallowed, and only nodded. fearful her voice would fail her._

_"You know, I never approved of you and Jake working so hard to take care of me...I feel like I failed."_

_"No, mom, you didn't!" Camellia panicked. But her mom just smiled a small, sad smile. It broke her daughter's heart._

_"I wish I was stronger. But I know I'm not going to last. You and your brother drive yourself sick trying to keep me alive. But I just want you to be happy." Anna pushed back Camellia's bangs, and Camellia winced, her mother's fingers unintentionally hitting the scar that was still sore there. Anna froze, but she continued as if she didn't see it._

_"Fix things with Jake, sweetheart. I know you mean well, going...out of your way for me. But you and Jake need each other. And remember, I know it doesn't seem like it now, nor it ever will, but your father isn't to blame for this. He loves you both as much as I do." Camellia swallowed again, not finding any words to say. Should she tell her the things Wesker was doing, not only to her, but to the world?_

_"I don't want Jake to meet him, mommy." Camellia's voice cracked, and she felt a familiar pain in her chest. It's intensified since she agreed to work for her father. This time, she let the tears flow freely. "And I just want you to get better. I want things to go back to the way they were, with you taking me and Jake to play in the park. Please, mommy, fight it. I don't want to lose you!" If I lose you I lose Jake..._

_Anna brought her hands to the back of her neck, unclasping the locket she always war, and gently put it on her daughter. Even sick, her movements were graceful, soft, caring. _

_"You won't ever lose me, sweetheart. Make sure you take care of your brother. Don't keep him in the dark anymore. I know how hard it is for you, trust me, but you need to trust him. He's the only other one you have left. Please take care of him, for me?"_

_Anna pulled her daughter into an embrace, allowing her to let all of her hidden feelings out. She felt her tremble, oh how she wished she could do more, that she was stronger, but nothing she did could change anything._

_She hated feeling helpless._

_"I promise, mommy," Camellia said through sobs, her voice thick and muffled from crying on her shoulder. "I'll protect him with my life..."_

_Anna pulled, her daughter back, wiping the tears away. "Stay strong, you're too beautiful to cry, dear."_

_Camellia nodded, wiping her cheeks and nose with the back of her hand as if she was a child again. There was a knock at the door and Anna got up to get it. She returned a few moments later._

_"Your friends is here. Keep that locket remember, trust your brother. Be strong. I love you, Jane." _

_Camellia nodded, "I love you too mommy. I'm sorry. I failed."_

_Anna smiled, a sincere one that made Camellia feel like everything was worth it again. "Don't be. I'm proud of you. Now go."_

_With that Camellia left, passed by the person at the door and kept walking to a safe distance. But her company never lost a step. The stopped and looked at the cabin Camellia called home. _

_"I see...this is why you joined Wesker."_

_"Not entirely," Camellia said, opening the locket her mom gave her. It had a picture of the three of them, mom, daughter and son. Jake and Camellia were toddlers. and had bright happy smiles. Anna was younger and healthier, her smile radiant. _

_"You look like your mom, and is that your brother?" Camellia just nodded her response. "I see...I see Wesker in him."_

_Camellia sighed, watching as a figure walked to the cabin. She didn't need to be close to know who it was. Jake._

_"Will he be coming with you?" the woman next to her asked._

_"No, he can't. I don't want him to know our father's a complete nut job. I'd do anything, to make sure Jake is safe, even if that means selling my soul to Wesker." Camellia's voice was firm. Saying one final goodbye, her hand tightened around the locket as she turned to leave. But she stopped suddenly._

_"Oh and Ada?"_

_"Yes?" Ada said from behind her. _

_"Don't tell Wesker. About any of this. He doesn't need to know I have a brother."_

_"Of course." _

_With that Camellia kept walking, Ada following close behind. Of course...Wesker found out anyway...didn't he?_

"Camellia...?" Piers' voice came softly beside her. When she opened her mouth to reply a sob escaped. She didn't even notice she was crying. All she could do was hopelessly stare at the worn-out picture of the three of them, smiling. On the other side was, 'I love you, Jake and Jane.' Camellia never asked where her mom got the locket from, but her mom held it to her heart, just as she did her children. Piers shot an accusing look at John, who was looking away. He never saw her display any emotion except anger. All Ada's ever told him as an explanation to her behavior was that she had a rough life, never going into details. To see her break down like this...he just didn't know what to do.

Piers didn't know how long it was that he crouched next to Camellia trying to comfort her. Eventually her sobs subsided and she sat there staring at the locket. Chris and Piers exchanged looks, silently telling each other it was time to go.

"You look like her." Piers started.

Silence. Piers tried again.

"How'd she die?"

Again Camellia said nothing. Piers looked at Chris and made a motion with his head. Chris sighed.

"Hey guys, I have something to show you...over here." Chris led the others away a bit to give Piers and Camellia some space.

Piers sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Cam, I just-"

"Jake used to call me that...Cam. It was supposed to be short for Camera. He used to tease me and say my memory was like a camera."

Piers let an amused grunt as a response. "Well I do need a nickname for you. You and Jake seem to be good at that."

Camellia sighed. When she responded it was a broken whisper."We were."

Piers hesitated. "What happened?"

It was Camellia's turn to hesitate. Her eyes were fixed on the locket. Piers sighed and was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"Our mother was sick. She had blastic leukemia. We couldn't afford her medication. There were times she was so weak we would have to help her eat. That's when me and Jake became mercs. We did whatever we could to help her. Eventually it wasn't enough. She died anyway...and he blamed me." Camellia looked up to meet Piers' hazel eyes with her own cerulean blue. "And he had every right." She looked back down at the locket and closed it, holding a tight fist over it. "Mom gave this to me and made me promise to protect Jake. But he hated me, so I tried my best. Watching him from afar whenever I could. But eventually, I failed. Back in Edonia...he got captured, and I failed."

Piers thought over her words for a while, but he already knew what he was going to say. With a finger, he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eye. is voice was firm, but soft. "It's not your fault. I know she loved you. Jake shouldn't blame you for something neither of you could help. You can't control everything. You're trying your best and I'm sure she would be more than proud of you. It's Jake's lost if he can't see what an amazing sister he has."

Camellia scoffed. "If only." If only he knew the whole story.

"You are, don't ever doubt yourself." Camellia just looked at him, trying to find any hint of doubt or anything bad. There was none. Nothing but his persistent and confident nature.

Piers sighed. He wanted to ask if the kiss they shared meant anything to her. He had to know, because it meant a lot to him. Even if it wasn't supposed to, it made his heart jump and made him feel whole and calm all at once. It made him forget they were in the middle of hell. All that mattered was her. But before he could ask, a scream was heard.

"Hhhhheeeellllllllppppp meeeeeeeeee!" The voice echoed through the empty and dark walls. The noise startled everyone, making Piers and Camellia get up on the alert. Chris was at Piers' side at once, anxiously looking around, cautious of their surroundings as the others drew their guns on the offense.

"We gotta move, lets go!" Leon ordered as he kicked the door open and led everyone out of the room. Piers looked at Camellia, who looked at him at the same time. He gave her a quick reassuring smile before following his captain. For once, she did the same. He caught the corners of her mouth lift to a small smile of her own, making her blue eyes seem to glow. That one smile made Piers' night of hell worth it so far.


	13. Presents

**A/N: Now you get to see why I kept that one BSAA member alive! New rule! Camellia's thoughts are in bold! Whoot! Thank you PuppyPi3rsLif3 for the help! This one was kindof a filler i guess but the real action comes next chapter, which im already working on! I wont update any time soon since i have 2 other stories to do! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Presents**

Leon and the others ran quickly to where the scream was heard. It wasn't long before they got to the church, where there was a horde of zombies attacking the doors. It looked like they were attacking someone, which they guessed was the scream. The doors were shut tight.

Chris, Piers, Leon, Helena, Cam, John and Dimitri (the other BSAA member) fought their way through, killing a mix of skeletons, bloodshots, and zombies. While the others kept shooting, Leon bent down next to the body. It was a female, blonde hair and face bloody and torn.

"Bastards. They didn't even help her..." Leon muttered, shaking his head and taking his anger out on the zombies that surrounded them.

"HEY! Is there anyone in there!?" Chris shouted into the window of the church.

"Yeah! We can't open until those things are gone!" A voice replied.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Piers yelled, taking the head off of a bloodshot that leaped for him. "We'll get killed!"

"Open the fucking door or we'll blow it down!" Cam yelled. John gave her a skeptic look which she ignored.

"Get rid of them first! We made it too far in order to die here!" The voice replied.

"We're BSAA! We're here to get you somewhere safe!" Chris yelled. The voice muttered a syllable but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Chris!? CHRIS! Let him in, he can help!"

"Claire?!" Chris and Leon asked in disbelief. They continued shooting as there was argument from behind the door. Eventually, it opened and Claire stood besides it, backing them up with her handgun as they rushed inside. It took Chris, Piers and Leon to be able to shut the door against the zombies, Helena, Camellia and Claire shooting the exposed limbs.

"HQ, this is Piers Nivans from Alpha. We made it to the extraction point. Where's Bravo?" Piers spoke into his comm-device.

"Alpha this is HQ. They had a rough time getting there. We lost contact with them a while ago. We're sending another chopper. Over"

"Copy that HQ. Over and out."

"Chris! Leon! You're here!" Claire said, jumping in Chris' arms.

"Glad to see you're safe, Claire." Chris said, embracing his sister. Something about the scene made Camellia's chest tighten. Jake...

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Leon asked Claire, who pulled away from Chris to hug him too.

"I was with TerraSave. We were ordered to save a few survivors when the outbreak occurred. Everyone who survived was ordered to come here. What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Leon trailed off, making way for Camellia to step through and face Claire with an actual smile on her face.

"Claire Redfield...it's been a while."

Claire stared at her for a while, trying to recognize her. After a second, her face changed to surprise, shock and sadness all in one.

"Oh my God! It's you! The girl from Arklay! How...how are you?! You grew up!" Claire embraced her, Camellia returning it gratefully.

"I'm not the only one, Sherry Birkin did too."

"Of course but...I thought..." Claire's voice broke into a sob, Camellia held her tighter.

_This wouldn't have happened if I was..._ Camellia thought. Claire eventually released her.

"Ok, now that everyone's made up, where's Ada?" Leon asked. As if on cue a voice made them turn to the pillar.

"Glad to see you made it boys." They all turned. It was Ada, wearing a blue Chinese dress with slits showing both legs, one of them holding a holster for a TMP. She had large hoop earrings, a blue flower in her hair and black boots. She was laying on the Priest's table.

"Ada!" Chris, John and Leon said at the same time. Ada got up and walked to them. While Leon stepped up to talk to her, Camellia pulled John back.

"What was she wearing when you first saw her?" Cam asked.

"Umm...a red jacket and black tights. Why-oooh." John's question was cut short by Camellia's look when the realization dawned on him. "But what if we're wrong?"

Camellia looked up, her eyes locking with Ada's. "Follow my lead."

"Ada, what's going on? Did you find anything?" Leon asked. Ada's eyes never left Camellia's.

"No, it was such a waste of time. I expected you to be happier to see me." Everyones attention shifted to Camellia, whose smirk was nearing the side of cockiness.

"Of course I am. I'm glad to see you're ok. You just seem a little...off." At this, Piers, Leon and Chris gave her a look, but she ignored them.

"Off? How?" Ada's smirk never faltered. She knew they were testing her.

"Ada, baby, when I said to change, I didn't mean to something more...that. Even though I don't mind, but no red today, sweetheart?" John asked teasingly. Leon glared daggers at John, who ignored him. Ada didn't even look at him when she answered.

"I decided to show a little more class. Plus, a change is always good is it not?"

Camellia chuckled. "Usually it is. Well, John said you'd have my necklace...where is it?"

Ada's smirk fell slightly and for a quick second. Even though she quickly recovered, Camellia caught it.

"Necklace? I'm sorry, I must have dropped it on my way here."

Camellia chuckled, closing her eyes. "Yes you are sorry." With that, she drew both of her TMPs, glaring at Ada as she just stood there, smirking. Everyone automatically tensed.

"Camellia, what the hell?" Leon demanded. "Why would you draw your gun on your own partner?!"

"IF that was her partner. But that's not the real Ada Wong." John answered for her. Leon took another look at 'Ada,' who hadn't moved an inch.

"So who is she? And don't tell me its that bitch we chased through Tatchi." Chris replied, drawing his gun too.

"That's exactly who she is." Camellia said. "Carla Radames. Neo-Umbrella worker. You worked faithfully for Simmons, until his obsession with Ada caused him to try and clone her using the C-virus, using you as the only successful experiment. Of course, you suspected, and you found out. It drove you crazy, and you sought not only vengeance...but you ultimately became my father, the man you thought was a fool. That's why you took my brother!" Camellia's words seethed venom as her grip tightened against the guns. Carla didn't move. "Ultimately, I guess I should thank you. You made me realize Jake still needs me."

"Another pawn of Simmons." Helena hissed, as she went on guard too.

"Just like your sister, Deborah was? She wasn't as fun to play with." Carla cooed, her devilish smirk never dropping.

"YOU BITCH! It's because of you and Simmons she's dead!" Helena snapped. Deborah never deserved what she went through.

"That's impossible, the captain and I saw her die." Piers said, more to reassure himself than everyone else.

"Did you?" Carla said, her eyes shifting to Piers for a second. "I injected myself with the enhanced strain of the C-virus. Ada...she tried to kill me, and I barely managed to escape. In fact, if it wasn't for my...greatest creation, I probably would be. So, I used Camellia's blood to help me control the virus...and help an old friend while I was at it. And this time, it looks like I didn't have to kill your teammates again Captain Redfield. Of course, it would have been a nuisance if that chopper made it."

Chris snarled at her, his finger itching to pull his trigger, but Piers placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Greatest creation, old friend?" It was Leon's turn to pitch in, sharing a glance with Helena. "What do you mean?"

Carla ignored his question, she turned back to Camellia. "My only question is...how did you know?"

Camellia's smirk turned into a full cocky grin, making her look even more like Jake. "Simple, Ada doesn't wear earrings. She always wears red. She's not as cocky as you are. She also has the tendency to flirt with Leon when given the chance. And...John already gave me my necklace. Heh, I'm positive you don't even know the necklace I was talking about."

Carla chuckled, casually taking a few steps to the side and lifting her hands, one hundred percent positive her plan will work. "Well played Camellia. Looks like even taking your memories I can't outsmart your father's finest spawn. Such a shame your brother isn't here to enjoy the party, I had a little 'present' for him."

"Present...what the hell are you talking about?!" Chris demanded, hating the fact he had to deal with her games again.

Carla didn't bother answering, trying to take a step forward. She stopped when Piers pointed his Anti-Material Rifle to her head.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell us that little plan of yours!" Piers threatened. _Just one wrong move,_ he thought to himself.

"No more games, Carla. What are you planning?" Leon calmly asked, trying to keep a cool head. He could've sworn it was Ada, but it wasn't _his _Ada.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? And we all love surprises, especially you Leon-" she slyly stated again, chuckling much to her pleasure. This is so much fun!

"All right all right, I bet it's "killing" you isn't it? I'll give you a clue then shall I? My little "present" I was talking about isn't just for Jake, it's for everyone! I was that generous to get you all presents too! And the best thing of all…I made them myself!" Carla cheekily grinned, enjoying herself way too much.

Camellia huffed. "Just tell us what you're planning and we might take you into custody without putting a bullet into your skull."

"Now why would I do that? Even if I tell you, everything has been set into motion. The only thing left for you to do is die along with your brother. And let me say, he wasn't quite the interesting test subject as you. Let's see if your partner does just the same."

"You bitch!" John yelled, taking out his pistol. Leon stopped him from shooting her with a hand on his gun, keeping his finger from clicking the safety off. They exchanged tense looks before John reluctantly put his pistol down.

"You're one to fight. Last I checked you knew a lot more than you are letting show." Carla's attention shifted to John.

"I only know as much as everyone else." John said, regaining his composure. "And right now you're going to tell us where the real Ada Wong is."

"Where is she?" Camellia asked calmly.

"Going to try and save her like you tried to save Wesker Junior?" Carla taunted, her smirk growing with amusement.

"His names Jake, now tell me where is she or I'll force it out of you!" Camellia growled.

"The answer is all in your memories. Everything you'll ever need is in your memories. In fact...my present my just end up being your best and worst nightmare. You can't have only one. Tell me, does your brother know about your...relationship with your father, Ja-?"

"Relationship? I worked for him, he knows that." Camellia asked purposely interrupting, her voice holding a slight uncertainty. Carla had no right to call her THAT name, the one her mother gave her. Everyone stopped calling her that after her death. But she also knew somewhere deep down that her and Wesker's relationship held many secrets. Reasons he had such a strong hold on her, even in death.

Carla chuckled again, putting her hands behind her back. She wanted to push Camellia's buttons. "Are you sure you don't remember your...intimacy?"

Camellia stared at her wide eyed. Intimacy?

_Of course you don't remember, do you? You would have done anything for my approval. You reminded me so much of your mother..._

"Intimacy?" Chris asked behind Camellia. She could feel his eyes on him, but she just shook her head.

"Shut up." Camellia hissed, "Where's Ada!?"

"Oh how you loved your father..."

"Where the hell is my partner you fucking bitch!" Camellia yelled.

"You loved him so much you did anything for him."

"Just like you did everything for Simmons! But you still weren't Ada, were you?!" Camellia spat. Carla's smirk dropped into a scowl. Camellia growled, "Where is my partner?!"

"The same place I brought you." Carla stated-matter-of factly. "But enough of that, time to go..." With that, she pulled out a needle bomb. Camellia's heart dropped. There was no way they were making it out of that without losing someone, and one person can grow to many.


	14. Just Like You

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'll be busy for a while so heres a pretty long chapter. Well longer than usually. Anyway This is more like a build up chapter. Some more action and fight scenes and then we get to move on finally! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Just like you**

**Let's see how Ada is doing:**

Ada shakily pulled herself up, only as much as the chains around her ankles would allow as she took in some much needed breathes. She let go as she felt the last of her strength leave her, as she has been doing this for God knows how long. She knew this type of capture. They leave you here tied up like this, where it gets harder to breathe as you dangle. You have to pull yourself up in order to get a breath. When you lose the strength to pull yourself up, you suffocate. She knew she had to think quick. She was panting and sweating from the humidity and short of breath.

_Think Ada think! _She thought to herself. The ropes that bound her wrists were tight. She would need to cut them, but she couldn't reach her knife, which was in her boot, and there was no way she could pick the chains at her ankles with her hands bound like this. Carla knew what she was doing when she bound her like this, leaving little chance to escape. There was no telling when Carla would come back, and either way it was getting hard to breathe.

_When I get out of here, I'll make sure you stay dead this time. I hope this works. _

Ada clenched her hands and tried to lift herself once more. She slowly and shakily went up.

_Okay, Ada. You can do this. _

She kept herself up, despite the protest in her aching arms, and started to twist her ankles, trying to kick off her boots. She struggled, one of her boots becoming loose. She tried shaking it off, pulling her foot and using the other boot to hold it and the shackle in place. Her ankle barely was able to slide through, hurting it in the process of squeezing it out. She ignored the sting, biting her lip. It was definitely sprained or something. She did the same process with the other foot, this one being slightly easier. She rubbed her foot in the side of her boot as she lifted it, where she felt her knife, safely tucked away. She smiled to herself.

_Looks like you forgot, the real Ada Wong always has a back up._

Her arms started to shake from having to support her weight for so long, but she ignored it. She struggled to get the knife between her two feet, careful not to drop it as she pulled it out, and once she managed to do that, her arms gave out. Her body dangled for some time as she tried to grab a few breathes, the knife held tightly in her feet. Her arms felt like jello, but she knew she couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. Grabbing a few breathes, she lifted her legs to her hands, trying to get a hold on the knife. Her legs were stiff from non-use, but she forced them as far as they could go, the knife mere inches from her fingers. She managed to grab the blade, cutting her fingers but she ignored it, trying not to let the knife slip from her now blood-slick grasp. She put her legs down, fumbling with the knife to grab its hilt. She pressed the blade to the rope and started to cut. It took her longer than she would have liked but eventually she fell to the floor slightly clumsily, due to the pain in her ankles. She took this opportunity to catch some much needed breathes.

"Smart, Carla, but not smart enough. I need to find Leon and Camellia. Hopefully they can tell she's not me." Ada panted to herself, slipping on her boots and grabbing her knife.

"First things first, lets see what she's hiding." Ada whispered as she opened the door slightly, making sure the coast was clear before she silently left the room.

* * *

**Back to Camellia and the others:**

At first everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Carla never moved from her spot as she tossed the needle bomb in the air. As soon as it was airborne, it fired. When Camellia saw her pull it out, she went to tackle the closest person to her, which was Claire. Leon and John were making moves to get down along with Helena, with Helena below them. Piers managed to tackle Chris in the same fashion Camellia protected the other Redfield. The remaining BSAA member was not so lucky. Before he knew what hit him he was stuck in the neck with one of the needles, infecting him and two others who were too close.

Afterwards, it was chaos. Carla took the opportunity to disappear, leaving her victims in their mess as the survivors gasped and started panicking. A little girl screamed and her mother carried her off to the back of the church.

"NO!" Chris yelled, watching his last surviving man other than his partner fall due to the virus. He was quickly engulfed by flames and in a slick looking cocoon. Piers and Chris were fine, being that Piers was already infected and Chris was shielded by Piers' body.

Helena watched him get engulfed by flames, the memories of her sister's death burning behind her eyes. "NO!" She screamed too, seeing her sister die instead of the BSAA agent. Leon took note of this as John pulled the needles out of his vest, injected himself with the anti-virus and went over to Helena's side.

"We can't have you go down on us too, we need to find cover! That thing could hatch at any time!" John held out his hand to her, which she hesitated, looking sadly into his eyes before taking it. Leon and Piers went over to Camellia who still wasn't moving on top of a very worried Claire, who managed to squeeze out from under her. Camellia had her eyes shut tight, her hands in tight fists and she was trembling. Images of being tortured and experimented burned in her skull and she desperately tried to shake them out.

"Camellia, come on, this is no time to be freaking-" Piers was cut short by Camellia's abrupt and desperate scream.

"Take them out! Take 'em out, take 'em out take 'em out!"

Leon, Piers and Claire got to work, taking the needles out of her back. Since she was closest to Carla, she suffered the most punctures.

"She's having another breakdown! Don't forget she was Wesker's experiment!" John shouted, trying to find Carla.

"Bastard didn't even spare his own daughter..." Chris mumbled. "We need everyone to stay calm and stay down!" Chris immediately set to trying to calm the civilians down, it would make everything easier.

_Don't forget how willing you were, my pet. _Camellia shook her head, trying to hold onto her sanity.

**Shut up...**

"Isn't it amazing? How fast her antibodies work." It was Carla's voice, echoing off the church walls.

_Why don't you show her our true power! I am a God! And you, my heiress! _

**Fuck you, Wesker! Now's not the time!**

"Just like your brother..."

_How much do you love your brother?_

**Leave him alone! He's not like you!**

"But no, both of you are just like your father..."

_He tossed you aside! But don't worry child..._

**Shut uuuup...**

_You're still MINE!_

"...a complete failure."

Cam snapped as she screamed.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She was furious, glaring daggers at the spot Carla was at, behind the pillars next to the alter. Carla leaned against the pillars and smirked. Camellia's head started hurting and she grasped on to it, squeezing, trying to ease the pain. She groaned, the feeling intensifying. She felt like her head was hit with a jet, and some prick decided to keep hitting her with a hammer. Her thoughts began to cloud slightly, anger being the only thing she understood.

**A failure?**

_Embrace your hate, child. Steel that pathetic heart of yours!_

**I can't...**

_You will! _

**But Jake...**

_Isn't here to see the monster you are inside!_

**...Yes father..**.**I'll show her...I'll show them all! I'm a monster. Just. Like. YOU!**

A cracking was heard as something hatched from the cocoon from the BSAA soldier, making everyone's gaze turn but Camellia and Carla. Chris, Piers and the others had their guns ready for what was breaking out, making a high pitched chirp-like noise as it stood and made its way towards a group of civilians.

"What the hell?!" Chris asked. It was like the thing he fought back at the private school when he first recruited Piers...

"Leposita. Watch out for it's gas. Aim for the head. Explosives work too." Leon summed up, firing.

Claire, seeing Camellia still didn't move, tried shaking her, calling her and telling her that she needed to move. Camellia gripped her hand rather tightly, making Claire wince. Not once did she look up as she set Claire's hand down slowly.

Carla's smirk never faltered as she got up and pulled out her grappling hook, ready to make her escape.

"Have fun, boys." She taunted. Piers and John cursed, turning to Carla and were about to open fire when Cam finally spoke, calling Carla's name, almost inaudible. They all turned a curious glance at her.

"I'll show you...just how like him I am..." she growled, narrowed eyes almost glowing bright blue from their intensity, standing straight and almost arrogant.

"Oh, shit, oh shit shit shit shit, this isn't good..." John muttered. Carla just smirked wider, amused. Piers' heart nearly stopped. Is this what John meant by losing it? He was barely able to choke out his Captain's name to get the brunette to turn, freezing in place and momentarily forgetting the Leposita at the sight of his greatest foes spawn. _My God, she's just like him!_

Carla 'hmphed' as she pulled the trigger to her grappling gun and having it land on the balcony of the second floor. She just pulled the trigger to retract the claw and lift into the air when Camellia moved forward, jumping over the seats surprisingly fast and jumping with all of her strength to the catch the edge of the balcony, managing to swing her weight so she could flip herself over the rail and onto the second floor where she ran after Carla, who was running through a door that lead to a passage outside.

Piers, Claire and John hesitated before Chris shouted, "Go! NOW!"

Piers and John exchanged nods before going after Camellia, Piers following Camellia's lead and put his guns on his back to use the benches as a boost to jump from as John pulled out his grappling hook and grabbed Claire, sending them both to the balcony.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when this is over!" Piers shouted as they readied their guns and ran after the two women.

"She lost it! Long story! Just try not to get in her way, she's pissed! Don't want to end up on the other side of her Cobra strike thats for sure! Trust me it ain't pretty!" John said as he kicked the door the two women ran in and followed outside, ascending a flight of stairs.

Before Piers or Claire could question him, they caught up to a fighting Carla and Camellia. Camellia had Carla in a choke hold but Carla kicked her foot up, hitting Camellia in the head as she flipped back. Cam tried a jab and hook, which Carla just dodged by moving back and ducking. Cam tried a few more punches, all that were dodged, before she threw a roundhouse and spun into a back kick. Carla blocked, sending a few kicks of her own, all which were dodged. Cam pulled out one of her daggers, attempting a few slashes before Carla grabbed her hand, spinning and twisting it while Camellia tried to shake loose, causing it to slip from her grasp and fly toward Piers, who quickly dodged, narrowly missing getting cut as the dagger lodge itself blade first into a wall. Cam flipped onto her hands, spinning her weight and wrapping her legs around Carla's neck, knocking her to the ground and trapping her in her thigh between her knee. Carla thought quick and showed off some flexibility, managing to kick Cam in the head and stun her as she squeezed out. Camellia threw a high kick, trying to catch her in the side of the head. Carla blocked and threw a punch of her own, which Camellia caught and step inside towards her, twisting her arm and throwing her over her shoulder. Carla rolled, using the momentum and spun to her feet, pulling out her TMP. Camellia sent a spinning high kick, knocking the gun out of her hands and using the momentum to elbow her in the stomach and making a quick uppercut with the other harm. Carla gasped from the air being knocked out of her lungs. Camellia used this to her advantage and used the same arm she used for the upper cut to bring her hand forward, palm out, hitting her with all of her force. Carla flew back a few inches and fell, thinking quickly as she rolled and started flipping backwards to put some space between them.

"I see your father taught you a few moves. Including that Cobra strike. But I know all of his moves." Carla said, her voice slightly strained from the damage she received as she held her stomach.

"I know all of Ada's moves as well. Looks like we're at a stalemate." Camellia said as she stood tall and arrogant, her voice drained of any emotion.

Carla spared a glance to Piers, Claire and John, all who didn't dare to interfere. They were just too fast and too skilled.

"I don't think four on one is fair, though." Carla smirked. Camellia glanced over to them as well.

"I don't need their help. I'm used to working alone."

"Well, you're going to need them." Carla said threateningly as her body started to turn into a gooish substance, spreading on the floor. Three figures started forming out of the goo, features becoming more accurate until four Carla's stood in front of them. "There we go, much better. I think the odds are fair now, four on four." Carla teased.

Camellia didn't say anything, preparing to make another attack. The real Carla dashed away, the three stepping in to block her path.

"Go, we got them." John said, looking at Camellia. She nodded, taking her stance and charging forward, shouting as she struck the clone that was in her way with the palm of her hand rather violently in the chest. The clone absorbed the impact but stumbled back nonetheless. Camellia kicked the other clone in the head and stabbed another with a dagger. Camellia didn't hesitate as she slipped past and ran after Carla.

Downstairs, Chris, Leon and Helena were trying to kill the Leposita, Chris sparing glances at the other two cocoons.

"Goddammit, get away from it!" Leon shouted in frustration as a few civilians managed to run to another side of the floor, although a few got caught in the gas and turned into zombies.

Chris pulled the pin to his grenade and threw it, stunning the Leposita as it leaned back and fell to its knees to expose its weakness.

"Leon, now!" Helena yelled, taking a few shots as Chris backed her up, killing a zombie that tried to attack with his knife. Leon charged forward and delivering a few swift kicks, finishing with a stab in the mouth as he quickly pulled back, the Leposita chirping in pain and recovering from its momentary weakness.

"Running out of bombs, here!" Chris called as he started shooting the pores or the C-virus creature, hoping to get a weak spot.

"Let's just hope John comes and saves the day with a few bombs to spare." Helena muttered, although Chris heard her. Chris grunted his response, he didn't like having to trust them, but he had no other choice.

"Let's just hope they survive Carla first...and hope Camellia doesn't lose her head." Helena spared Chris a glance, who ignored it. She caught his double meaning, she's heard of Albert Wesker, everyone who has dealt with viral outbreaks has. She knew Chris was the one who killed him, and understood his bitter feelings towards him. The fact Camellia reminded him so much of her father was without a doubt bothering him.

"They'll be fine, just focus on here and now!" Leon said, trying to reassure Chris.

"Of course, Claire and Piers can take care of themselves, and hopefully this John guy is as good as he brags." Chris muttered bitterly. He quickly reloaded, slapping the new clip in and started shooting again as one of the other chrysalids started breaking.

Back upstairs, Piers Claire and John all faced their own Carla clones.

"We don't have time for this shit, Camellia needs us!" Piers growled through gritted teeth, his MP-AF ready to fire.

"I know, it's not like we can just walk up to them and shoot then in the head. We need to figure out a weakness and act on it." John said, studying the clones with his handgun drawn and waiting for the first move.

"Melee attacks obviously won't work, Camellia's attacks barely fazed them." Claire informed, her gun pointed as well.

"She's right. Do you know how Ada managed to defeat Carla the first time?" Piers asked John, hoping he knew.

"She said she froze her but there's no liquid Nitrogen here unless you know how to make some. Our best bet is to blow 'em shy high." John concluded.

"Let's give it a shot." Piers said, cocking his head to the side. Piers started shooting his clone, dodging out of the way of a goo like tentacle that formed from its hand. He placed carefully aimed shots at the clones tentacle and head, trying to slow it down. The clone just absorbed the impacts, getting ready to attack. Piers dodged again and huffed, this was going to be tougher than it looked.

John opened fire as well, thinking of a way to stun them. He ducked under an attack and shot the clone in the eye. The clone screamed as she held her eye, forming back into a solid Carla. John took this chance to open an incendiary grenade, holding it long enough so that when he threw it, it blew up in the clones face. The clone screamed as it burned, the flames reducing to ash and small sparks.

"FUCK YEA! That's one down!" John called.

Claire was shooting her own clone, which just ignored the open fire and reached for Claire. She managed to dodge one tentacle but another came from under and wrapped around her legs. Claire fell and got dragged towards the clone, which was turning into a large mouth. Claire thought fast and pulled out a grenade, holding it long enough so that when she did throw it, it blew up in the clones mouth almost instantly. The clone shrieked as it melted within itself, reducing to a pile of ash.

"Done here!" Claire called.

"That just leaves me." Piers huffed as he dodged another attack. He cursed under his breath. The clone was too fast for him to stop and take a shot. She now had several tentacles, and when Piers dodged one another attacked. He rolled out of the way of a swipe and got to his feet again, taking quick aim. Before he could pull the trigger a tentacle came and knocked him on the side of the head, making him stumble and allowing others to wrap around him, lifting him in and pulling him in. He struggled to get free but couldn't. Panic set in despite himself as his heartbeat quickened. On impulse, a small wave of electricity escaped him and wrapped around the clone, the clone letting out a cry as she released him. Piers struggled to his feet as he watched the clone retract and go back to normal in an attempt to recover. He shook his head in frustration as he grabbed his gun again, taking aim and waiting until the clone recovered before shooting her in the eye before she could attack with his rifle. Her head snapped back as Piers grabbed an incendiary grenade. On impulse, a tentacle flew out and hit piers, knocking the grenade out of his hand. Piers dodged another tentacle as the clone took a few steps forward, Piers landing on his knees. Piers looked at the grenade that wasn't too far from her, looking through the scope of his rifle as he waited for the perfect moment. When the clone stopped he fired, setting the clone and fire and having her end in a pile of ash.

"Got her," Piers said as he got to his feet and turned to John and Claire.

"Now let's get that real bitch and give her a taste of her own meds, and I know she won't like it." John said, smirking as they ran after Carla and Cam.


End file.
